Jamás nos separarán
by mutemuia
Summary: Una niña de 6 y un niño de 10, aquel verano... Kyoko y Corn no quieren ser separados [What if / AU].
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Aún no tengo claro si esta historia, largamente apartada, se quedará como un one-shot o no. Mientras me decido, les dejo el ¿primer? capítulo.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat_ no es mío. Ya, por supuesto…

* * *

**JAMÁS NOS SEPARARÁN**

Era su último día en Kyoto.

La familia Hizuri preparaba sus maletas para su partida. "¿Pero dónde estará este niño?", pensó su padre.

A Kuon lo buscaron por el hotel antes de empezar a oscurecer. Pero en el ryokan nadie ha notado la ausencia de la pequeña Kyoko. Solo la Okami, Fuwa-san, pues se supone que hoy antes de la cena la instruiría en ciertas técnicas del ikebana. "Esta niña siempre escapándose al bosque…". Pero volvió a sus clientes y no le prestó más atención al asunto hasta mucho más tarde, cuando la pequeña no se presentó para ayudar en el comedor. Ni siquiera Shotaro se dio cuenta. Al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Kyoko no estaba allí para servirle el desayuno.

Al amanecer, los dos grupos que buscaban a los pequeños se encuentran en el bosque. Suponen, y con razón, que o los han secuestrado a la vez o deben haberse escondido juntos. Pero en tal caso, ¿en qué momento se conocieron?

No tardan en encontrarlos, entre las raíces de un enorme árbol, abrazados combatiendo el frío del alba. Kyoko duerme cuando los hombres llegan y la despiertan con sus voces. Pero Kuon, con la mirada más fiera que un niño de diez años es capaz de dar, y apretando aún más fuerte a Kyoko, les dice:

—Jamás nos separarán…

* * *

Sí, Kuu y Julie habían conocido a la pequeña Kyoko. Una niña adorable, preciosa, que había estallado en llantos y gritos cuando la habían arrancado de los brazos de Corn. Pero él peleó por ella. Dio patadas, golpeó, insultó, incluso mordió. ¿Pero qué fuerza tiene un niño comparada con la de un adulto?

Se la llevaron.

* * *

Ya en el hotel, en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, Kuon les contó a sus padres todo sobre Kyoko. Y sus encuentros con el hada Corn. Lamentable historia, es cierto, pero ellos no podían meterse en asuntos ajenos. Y menos por una niña que vivía con su madre. Pero algo en esta historia olía mal, terriblemente mal… No perderían nada por hacer algunas averiguaciones.

Habían hecho este viaje con la esperanza de que su hijo volviera a sonreír. Se habían enterado hace poco (su maldito mánager se lo había ocultado) de la situación de acoso que sufría su hijo, tanto en la escuela como en los platós. Lo que antes Kuon les justificaba como moratones y cortes por su entrenamiento ahora se veían como lo que eran. Peleas. Palizas.

Su hijo se estaba hundiendo en un pozo de oscuridad y ellos no lo habían visto. ¿Qué clase de padres eran? Su adorado hijo se estaba muriendo por dentro y ellos no lo veían. Lo estaban perdiendo delante de sus narices y ellos no se daban cuenta.

Y en Kyoto, por primera vez en meses su hijo volvió a sonreír. Parecía feliz. No sabían lo que hacía cuando se iba a pasear por el bosque, pero fuera lo que fuera, funcionaba. Ahora tenían la certeza de que la pequeña Kyoko era quien lo había rescatado.

No, no perderían nada por hacer algunas averiguaciones…

* * *

Esa noche Kuon se escapó de su hotel y fue corriendo al ryokan de Kyoko. Anduvo por los pasillos oscuros, sigiloso, sin hacer ruido, hasta que oyó unos sollozos que él reconoció. Abrió con cuidado la puerta.

—Kyoko-chan…

—¡Corn!

Los dos pequeños se abrazaron.

—Corn, ¿no eres un hada? Me han dicho que no eres un hada. Se equivocan ¿verdad?

—No, Kyoko, lo siento pero no lo soy. Pero sí que sé hacer un poco de magia…

Saca de su bolsillo una hermosa piedra azul, que emite destellos violáceos al reflejar la luz.

—Esta piedra es mi promesa. Cuando estés triste, sostenla fuerte sobre tu corazón. Te ayudará hasta que yo regrese.

—C-Corn… ¿T-Te vas? —dice la niña, reanudando sus sollozos.

—Volveré a por ti. Cueste lo que cueste, volveré a por ti.

* * *

Seis meses de batallas en los juzgados les llevó al matrimonio Hizuri conseguir la tutela legal de Kyoko.

Los Fuwa presentaron resistencia. Su madre, la biológica, y quien legalmente tenía su custodia, no apareció en ningún momento. Constaba en los archivos que le habían sido entregadas las citaciones en persona. Todas las veces. Jamás compareció.

Durante el proceso quedó patente el maltrato psicológico y el estado de semiabandono parental de la niña, solo paliado por los cuidados de la familia Fuwa, pero incluso estos bordeaban peligrosamente la situación de trabajo infantil.

Los Hizuri pelearon como fieras por su cachorro.

* * *

El avión la ponía nerviosa. Solo la mano de Corn en la suya evitaba que los nervios la consumieran. Una nueva familia. Un nuevo país. Un nuevo idioma… Pero Corn estaba con ella. Con Corn a su lado todo iría bien. Tenía que ir bien.

—Kyoko…

—Kyoko-chan.

—Kyoko. En Estados Unidos no se usan los honoríficos como en Japón.

—Pero se me hace tan raro que me llames Kyoko… Como si fueras…

—¿Cómo si fuera qué?

—Nada, nada…

—Kyoko, mírame…

—¿…?

—Te llamaré Kyoko, porque algún día nos casaremos y yo seré tu marido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia no tendrá actualización periódica. Pero no será abandonada._

_Ciertos detalles del canon han sido modificados y/o alterados. Recuerden que es un AU, así que se supone que puedo hacer casi lo que quiera :)_

_Gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

El vuelo había sido larguísimo. No sabía ella que los Estados Unidos estuvieran tan-tan lejos… Menos mal que la mano de Corn, aferrada con fuerza a la suya, ahuyentaba sus temores. No viajaban solos, por supuesto. También estaban con ellos los señores Hizuri. No… Okaa-san y Otou-san. Eso. O mamá y papá, como les decía Corn. Aunque se le hacía raro llamar a la señora Hizuri Okaa-san. Ella ya había tenido una Okaa-san antes y eran totalmente diferentes. No se parecían en nada. Y la pequeña Kyoko no estaba pensando precisamente en la apariencia física de sus dos Okaa-san…

Cuando por fin llegaron al que sería su nuevo hogar, no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca de puro asombro. La mansión Hizuri era enorme, de habitaciones y salas espaciosas llenas de luz y color. Pero había algo que no cuadraba allí… Algo que… desentonaba…

—¿Por qué tienes un pollo en casa? —dijo la pequeña señalando al plumífero que se paseaba muy orgulloso por el cuarto de la tele.

—Se llama Brian…

—¿Es la cena? —preguntó ella con toda la ingenuidad de sus casi siete añitos.

La cara de espanto y horror de Kuon le dijo a la pequeña claramente que no, no era la cena…

—E-Es mi mascota —dijo él, aterrado por la idea de que su Brian acabara empanado y frito.

—¿Mascota? Un pollo… Eso es raro, Corn… Pero si un pollo es tu amigo, también será mi amigo —declaró ella, con esa sonrisa llena de luz que hacía que Kuon se olvidara de cuál había sido el primer destino del pobre Brian…

* * *

Los primeros meses Kyoko no fue a la escuela hasta que aprendió bien el inglés. Sus papás —a ella le encantaba decirles así— le habían asignado un profesor bilingüe que le daba las clases en casa. Como los planes de estudio y los diseños curriculares diferían de un país a otro, la ayudaba también para alcanzar los conocimientos requeridos para cuando se incorporara al segundo grado. Aunque era casi seguro que pudiera entrar directamente a tercero. Cuando Kuon regresaba del colegio o de algún trabajo, se les unía. Y entonces se les enseñaba japonés. Los misterios del hiragana y el katakana danzaban ante sus ojos, y acababan mezclando unos kanjis con otros. Y Okumura sensei —o el señor Okumura, según fuera la hora del día— disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo lo terriblemente competitivos que eran estos dos.

—No sabes lo que es _tentekomai_, ña-ña-ña-ña… —canturreaba burlándose sin piedad la pequeña Kyoko-chan.

—No es para tanto, ¿vale? —protestó el muchacho—. Hay un montón de palabras que tú no sabes y yo no te digo nada…

—¿Ah sí? Dime una —le retó ella.

—Eh, bueno… Sí… —Kuon pensaba a marchas forzadas. No quería quedar como un tonto delante de Kyoko, así que dijo una que oía a menudo—. _Engendro_. Seguro que no sabes lo que es…

—Y tú tampoco… Pero por tu cara no parece que sea una palabra bonita —dijo la niña, poniendo su mano pequeñita sobre el brazo de Kuon.

No, pensaba él, seguro que no es una palabra bonita… Siempre se la decían junto con otras como bastardo, monstruo, o mestizo. Y esas sí que sabían que eran palabras feas…

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando y Kyoko era una niña feliz. De vez en cuando podías ver la sombra de una tristeza, pensando en aquella madre que no quiso pelear por ella, pero entonces una caricia de Julie la traía de vuelta. A su madre. La única que siempre mereció tal nombre.

En su afán por crear vínculos madre e hija, entre muchas otras cosas, Julie intentó transmitirle sus (des)habilidades culinarias. Y para sorpresa de todos, la chiquilla era tremendamente buena en esto. Claro que al principio había que cortarle y picarle las verduras. Era aún demasiado pequeña para manejar los afilados cuchillos… Pero tenía un don para añadir las proporciones justas de ingredientes y el tiempo exacto en que debían estar al fuego. Con ella allí, supervisando a su madre e impidiendo funestos desaguisados, los mejunjes infectos de Julie ahora resultaban comestibles y a veces —casi siempre— hasta sabrosos. De más está decir que Kuon suspiraba de alivio cuando tal cosa ocurría porque se libraba de que su madre le metiera la cuchara por la garganta y comía por voluntad propia. Su padre, en cambio, con un pozo sin fondo en vez de estómago, jamás le haría un desprecio a la comida de una ni de otra.

* * *

A Kyoko le gusta que venga Rick a casa. Sabe que Kuon le cuenta cosas que a ella no le dice. Y él necesita contárselas a alguien… No es que sea un secreto, porque ella tiene una idea bastante buena de lo que hablan. "Cosas de hombres", le dicen ellos. Paparruchas… Hablan de los golpes y los insultos.

A veces papá y Kuon se encierran en el despacho y ella, con el oído tras la puerta, los escucha discutir. Kuu insiste en denunciar y llevar a juicio a los malnacidos que se atreven a insultar y a tocar a su hijo. Pero Kuon se niega. A sus doce años, honesto él, Kuon quería jugar limpio. No quería ser conocido como el chico que no sabía resolver sus propios problemas y al que su papi le sacaba las castañas del fuego… Quería valerse por sí mismo, pero lo cierto es que su límite estaba más y más cerca…

Esa tarde Kyoko sale corriendo de la cocina al oír el escándalo afuera. Rick va dando voces sobre que ya es hora de que Kuon pruebe por fin su hombría con el pollo y que debe cumplir aquel propósito inicial de años atrás. Kuon se atraviesa delante de su camino, bloqueándole el avance. Pero Rick se deshace de él con facilidad. Kuon, mucho más bajo que Rick, se le enreda entre las piernas y acaban cayendo los dos al suelo. Forcejean un poco hasta que una sombra amenazadora se cierne sobre los dos jóvenes.

La aviesa sombra pertenece a una mocosa de ocho años que enarbola una cuchara de madera como si fuera la espada de la justicia. Pierde un poco de efecto porque tal cuchara está pringada con la masa de galletas que la niña estaba preparando en la cocina.

—Tiene nombre, por Dios. Brian. Y todo lo que tiene nombre debe ser respetado... Y si quieres probar de nuevo mis galletas, Rick-san —le dijo con retintín—, más te vale dejar de decirle esas cosas a Kuon. Él tiene edad para tomar sus propias decisiones —sentenció ella, agitando la cuchara de madera peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Rick durante todo su parlamento.

Rick salivó.

Los dos muchachos la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. Kyoko rara vez sacaba a relucir su mal genio —fortaleza de carácter, dirían otros—, pero el caso es que al pollo Brian no se le tocó una pluma.

Y el pollo de las narices murió de viejo, rodeado de su familia, porque por supuesto, fue idea de Kyoko conseguirle una familia, pues no debía estar solo. Así fue que se añadieron gallinas al improvisado corral que montaron los Hizuri en la parte de atrás, y con las gallinas y un gallo adulto pasó lo que tenía que pasar... El corral empezó a llenarse de pollitos, los pollos crecieron, fueron papás a su vez... Y el pollo Brian, el pollo indultado aquella tarde gracias a la intervención de dos críos, murió de puro viejito acompañado de toda su familia, como si fuera el gran patriarca de alguna isla del mediterráneo...

Los huevos nunca faltaron en la mesa de la residencia Hizuri.

* * *

_NOTA: _

_La vida media de un pollo, en condiciones normales, está entre los siete y los diez años. Aunque pueden llegar a vivir hasta los quince con los debidos cuidados. Y Brian siempre estuvo muy bien atendido…_


	3. Chapter 3

La pequeña Kyoko echaba de menos sus juegos juntos. Kuon tenía doce años y ya no jugaba a las mismas cosas con una niña de ocho. La chiquilla añoraba aquellos ratos en que una sábana extendida sobre dos sillas se convertía en un suntuoso palacio en el que la princesa de la luz recibía a su príncipe de las hadas y luego tomaban el té. Palacio este que en las noches se convertía en un lúgubre castillo donde se contaban historias de terror a la única luz de una linterna fantasmal. Fue culpa de Kuon que durante años Kyoko confundiera a Eduardo Manostijeras con Freddy Krueger…

Aún seguían saliendo juntos a los bosques más allá de la finca paterna, y recorrían la vecindad (y mucho más allá, aunque sin el conocimiento de sus padres) rescatando cualquier animalito perdido o herido que esta brigada de salvamento —compuesta de solo dos orgullosos miembros— tuviera a bien hallar. De resultas de sus actividades, la residencia Hizuri nunca había parecido tanto un zoológico. Dos perros puro sacos de huesos y pulgas cuando los encontraron, un cachorro que aún no había abierto los ojos al que oyeron gemir dentro de un contenedor de basura, tres gatos flacos que fueron apareciendo por casa al olor de la comida y se acostumbraron a rondarla, un conejito de granja, blanco y sedoso, regalo de cumpleaños, y una ninfa de mejillas naranjas y cresta amarilla que estaba mal de un ala. Sin olvidar el corral de pollos y gallinas de la familia Brian, por supuesto. A todos los cuidaban con dedicación y esmero. Todos tenían un hogar.

Sus padres jamás lo dirían en voz alta, pero les encantaba vivir en una casa ruidosa, donde se mezclaban en alegre algarabía ladridos, maullidos, pío-píos y los gritos y risas felices de sus dos hijos. Y esto último era lo más importante…

* * *

Pero no todo eran alegrías…

Kyoko llevaba como podía los celos de sus compañeras de clase. Era un año menor que ellas y además 'hija' de los famosos Hizuri y 'hermana' del chico más guapo del colegio. Estas no entendían de sutilezas legales. El que Kyoko conservara su apellido hacía volar las suposiciones y los rumores. Que si la tenían como criada en la mansión, si estaba comprometida con Kuon desde su nacimiento, si los tenía hechizados para poder vivir con ellos… A ninguna se le ocurrió pensar que era una niña de acogida con su nueva familia. El estado japonés mantenía la patria potestad de la pequeña y los Hizuri eran sus tutores. Es por eso que conserva su apellido y no el de su 'hermano'. No era adoptada ni legalmente una Hizuri. Al menos, sobre el papel…

Nunca le pusieron un dedo encima, pero le hacían el vacío. Los trabajos en grupo los acababa haciendo ella por su cuenta simplemente porque nadie le avisaba de las reuniones. Tampoco ocultaban su desagrado cuando una niña, de rasgos extranjeros y que debería estar en un curso inferior, sacaba mejores notas que ellas y las dejaba en vergüenza. Era una paria social. No se relacionaba con nadie en la escuela como no fuera con Kuon en los recreos. Pero Kuon siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, y la mayor parte de las veces ni se acordaba de almorzar con Kyoko.

Pero cuando Kuon se fue a otro centro para cursar la secundaria, las víboras de clase alta que Kyoko tenía por compañeras pasaron a la ofensiva abierta y descarada. Le escondían la mochila, rompían sus lápices, tiraban sus libretas a la fuente, sacaban su escritorio al pasillo…

¿Y la pequeña Kyoko dijo algo en su casa?

No. Porque los desplantes y bromas de mal gusto que ella sufría no eran nada, absolutamente nada, comparados con lo que le pasaba su hermano en los platós. Ella quería ser como él, quería enfrentarse a todo con su propia fuerza y defenderse por sí misma. Quería ser fuerte. Fuerte para aguantar la soledad de sus días escolares. Fuerte para no derramar lágrimas a la vista de nadie.

Pero Julie lo supo… Le bastó mirar en los ojos de Kyoko una tarde cuando regresó. Era la misma mirada perdida, dolida y triste que había habido en los ojos de Kuon. La misma mirada que sus padres no habían sabido interpretar en aquellos tiempos. A Julie se le encogió el corazón. No dijo nada, y Kyoko tampoco. Pero la levantó en vilo y la abrazó contra su pecho fuerte, muy fuerte, para espantar así la tristeza y los pesares. Y cuando la pequeña empezó a llorar bajito, la llenó de besos y dulces palabras susurradas. Sus brazos no la soltaron hasta que la chiquilla se rindió al sueño y al cansancio y la acostó en su cama.

Entonces dejó libre su cólera.

La leona Hizuri se presentó en la dirección del colegio a primera hora de la mañana. Le daba igual que las niñas fueran hijas de compañeros de su marido, o de clientes suyos, o de empresarios poderosos. Le daba absolutamente igual. La investigación que se realizó tuvo como resultado a dos profesoras que fueron despedidas por hacerse las ignorantes con lo que estaba sucediendo en su salón de clases, y a las cinco principales instigadoras se les invitó cordialmente a buscar otro centro en el que cursar sus estudios. Con efecto inmediato.

Y Kyoko supo por fin lo que era tener compañeras de clase.

* * *

La vida de Kuon por otra parte, estaba en plena ebullición. Especialmente en lo hormonal.

Sí, porque con la adolescencia empezaron las poluciones nocturnas, los sueños eróticos, y el prestar más atención a ciertas partes de la anatomía femenina.

Con catorce años ya era más alto que otros chicos de su edad, y a un rubio de ojos verdes algo famoso e hijo de famosos siempre le iban a sobrar las ofertas.

Y él, un adolescente con las hormonas disparadas, no iba a ser tan tonto como para desaprovecharlas.

Los besos eran torpes y ensalivados, y las manos estaban demasiado ansiosas por tocar todo lo que pudieran. Los magreos enloquecidos en el cuarto de la limpieza, siempre breves y con prisas por temor a ser descubiertos... No sentía nada. Bueno, sí que sentía. Allá abajo. Pero nada más. Les faltaba algo… No encendían su corazón, no alegraban su alma… Era… intercambio de saliva. Como si fuera una clase de química. Impersonal, frío… Solo físico. Estímulo y respuesta. Nada más.

Sabía que las estaba usando… Pero de la misma manera que ellas lo estaban usando a él. ¿Pero es que no tenían ningún respeto por sí mismas? Demonios, él era quien no tenía ningún respeto por sí mismo…

Hasta que apareció Miranda.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda odiaba a Kyoko.

No siempre fue así, desde luego. Al principio, cayó rendida ante esos dulces ojos dorados y la trató como a su propia hermana. Le enseñaba cosas de chicas, jugaban a peinarse y maquillarse… Tampoco es que lo hiciera muy a menudo, porque en todo el tiempo que duró su relación con Kuon, no estuvo en la mansión Hizuri más de ocho o diez veces… No soportaba el caótico zoo en el que vivían, siempre con pelos en la ropa y estornudando continuamente.

Ah, pero es que Kuon era Kuon… Bien valía el chico unos cuantos achís y achús… Era el chico más guapo del instituto, ojos verdes como el bosque y sonrisa arrebatadora. Y un encanto… Sí, era tierno, considerado y dulce. A veces demasiado, como si fuera eso precisamente lo que se esperaba de él… Sin embargo, en ocasiones lo descubría con la mirada perdida, totalmente ausente, y él, con una sonrisa de mentira, mudaba el gesto y cambiaba de tema. Miranda odiaba eso… Odiaba que no le contara qué le pasaba… Odiaba no saberlo todo de él… Pero por encima de todo, odiaba que él no le dejara entrar en su corazón…

Sí, siempre había un muro allí. Y ella no podía hacer nada. Kuon se escondía tras sus paredes y Miranda y su amor por él quedaban fuera…

Poco sabía ella que Kuon no quería que supiera de su debilidad y su vergüenza. No quería que lo mirara con lástima ni ver en sus ojos el espanto por las cosas que le habían hecho y que él había estado a punto de hacer. Poco, muy poco, le había faltado para convertirse en el mismo monstruo contra el que luchaba…

* * *

¿Cómo no lo vio? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Su hermana estaba sufriendo y él montándoselo con Miranda… Su pequeña y dulce hermana estaba pasando por el mismo infierno que vivió en la escuela, y él, tremendo estúpido, no se da cuenta… Era horrible, sí, lo era… Una persona horrible… Su luz salvadora sufría y él… ¡Agh!

La tenía abandonada, sí… Aunque tenía dos excusas, si se le pueden llamar así… Primero, porque había descubierto los placeres de la carne, y segundo porque era idiota. Un soberano imbécil…

¿Dónde estaba Corn, su príncipe de las hadas?

¿Dónde estaba Corn, el protector?

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo le daba asco…

Ese no era Corn…

* * *

Julie sonrió cuando escuchó las voces infantiles en la habitación de Kyoko.

—Oh, vamos… Sabes que a Jack Thompson le gustas…

—No sé de lo que estás hablando… —esa era su Kyoko…

La vida de su pequeña había cambiado tanto… Desde que las instigadoras fueron expulsadas del colegio, un mundo antes desconocido se abrió para su pequeña. La empezaron a incluir en los trabajos de clase, charlaba con sus compañeras en los descansos, y los chicos comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor.

Ella intentaba aparentar que no pasaba nada. Que no era gran cosa que de repente le salieran 'amigas'. Las mismas 'amigas' que no movieron un dedo para detener a las envidiosas que le hicieron la vida imposible. Kyoko intentaba dar a su vida una apariencia de normalidad. Seguía patrullando el barrio en busca de animalitos en necesidad, cocinaba en casa, aguantaba con una sonrisa (cansada pero real) las interminables sesiones de pruebas de vestuario con su madre… Y continuaba ayudando a Kuon en sus estudios, pero ahora a diario. Sí, Kuon era listo, con una facilidad para el aprendizaje casi mágica, pero muy perezoso, y jamás hubiera terminado el instituto de no ser por Kyoko. Sus padres no sabían cómo arrancarlo de videojuegos, consolas, RPG, TRPG, MMORPG, MMO y otras siglas varias. Ni amenazas ni castigos funcionaban si el muchacho no quería sentarse a estudiar. Hasta que un día por pura casualidad descubrieron que la mirada de enojo de su hermana era estímulo suficiente para que se sentara en su escritorio. De resultas, ella acabó repasando con él la materia de tres cursos superiores al suyo.

Y Miranda odiaba eso. Odiaba que incluso el tiempo de estudio se lo robara una renacuaja que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo. Odiaba que sus citas fueran suspendidas a causa de ella. Con su carita de ángel, apartaba a Kuon de su lado. Que si se raspaba una rodilla, que si Kyoko estaba acatarrada, que si tenía apendicitis… La odiaba… Ella intentaba retener a Kuon a su lado de la peor manera posible, brindándose sin pudor y sin respeto por sí misma… Pero así no se retiene a un hombre… No al menos por mucho tiempo… Y nunca para siempre…

Y un día no pudo más… Lo dejó ir… Su corazón se cansó de ser la segunda. Se cansó de vivir más allá de los muros. Cortó sus lazos con él con la esperanza de que su ausencia le hiciera regresar a ella.

Pero eso no sucedió.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ay Dios… Cuando dije lo de actualización discontinua, no mentía, ¿verdad?_

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí._

* * *

Jack Thompson había conseguido ¡por fin! una cita con Kyoko.

Pero lo menos que se esperaba el muchacho, era verse perseguido por los varones Hizuri. Los había visto en las escaleras del centro comercial, con gorras y gafas de sol, en un triste intento por pasar desapercibidos. También estaban en la misma cola que ellos para entrar en el cine. Tuvieron además el atrevimiento de sentarse justo detrás de ellos. El pobre Jack aguantó como un campeón las molestias en sus riñones de ciertos pies inquietos que no dejaban de golpetear la espalda de su butaca.

Pero ya cuando lo arrinconaron en el baño del centro comercial y le insinuaron los daños físicos que sufriría su cuerpo (que iban desde la pérdida de piezas dentales a la amputación de falanges distales) si no respetaba a Kyoko y mantenía sus manos quietas, al pobre muchacho no le quedó otra que contárselo a la interesada. Aunque quizás sería mejor decir que fue Kyoko quien le obligó a decírselo cuando lo vio regresar lívido y blanco como el papel.

—Tengo que llamar a mamá… —dijo ella, y una nube negra de enojo se iba formando en torno a ella mientras marcaba.

Así que si quieres ver a un hombre asustado, ponlo delante de su furibunda esposa. Y si quieres ver a un adolescente muerto de la vergüenza, ponlo delante de su furibunda madre.

El caso es que Julie Hizuri se hizo cargo de los dos protectores de la virtud de su hija, y tomándolos de las orejas y tirando de ellos, le lanzó un beso volado a Kyoko y le dijo:

—Diviértete, cariño.

Kyoko y Jack suspiraron de alivio y un poco de vergüenza ajena (¿todos los adultos eran así de raros?), y el resto de su cita, su inocente cita, transcurrió con la normalidad habitual en estos casos. Unas sonrisitas nerviosas, unos roces incómodos y totalmente accidentales, pero más allá de eso, ciertamente se divirtieron, tomaron un refresco juntos y Jack, como todo un pequeño caballero de trece años, la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

Eso sí, no le tocó ni un pelo.

Por si acaso…

Bien hecho por su parte, porque dos ciertos idiotas les estaban espiando tras las cortinas.

* * *

La recién descubierta vida social de Kyoko sufrió un pequeño traspiés cuando la pasaron de curso y de centro. Y no es que ella lo pidiera ni nada de eso. Simplemente, los profesores observaron que Kyoko se aburría en clase y se distraía con frecuencia. Y siendo como era una niña aplicada y diligente, y buscando una explicación, se le hicieron pruebas de aptitud que demostraron que debía estar en un nivel más adelantado. De algo tenían que servirle tantas horas haciendo que Kuon estudiara…

Así que tenemos a una niña de doce años (que debería estar en la escuela media) compartiendo clase con chicos de catorce (novatos en la secundaria) y que debería parecer carnada fácil, o quizás convertirse en la mascota o bufón de la clase, incorporándose a mitad de curso. Pero la verdad sea dicha, Kyoko se las arregló para que al menos al principio la dejaran en paz.

Lo único bueno es que esta vez volvía a estar en el mismo centro de secundaria que Kuon. Y Kuon, con la lección bien aprendida, no se separaba de Kyoko en los recreos y en los cambios de hora. Pero lo que empezó como la única alegría de esos primeros días pronto se convirtió en una molestia. Cada una de sus apariciones por el salón de clases, ocasionaba un pequeño alboroto, porque no solo venía él, sino que le seguía un séquito de gallinas cluecas sin seso y babeantes.

Pero el tiempo acaba poniendo las cosas en su sitio y las 'inspecciones' de Kuon se fueron espaciando más y más. Kyoko era ahora más fuerte y más valiente y fue ella la que dio el primer paso para socializar con sus nuevos compañeros, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y poco a poco se fue haciendo un círculo nuevo de amistades y conocidos que no estaba manchado por el acoso ni los desprecios de aquellos terribles días. El pobre Jack Thompson quedó en el olvido, y cual pez pequeño del estanque, descartado.

Así que un año después Kuon solo podía vigilarla desde el otro lado del patio. Y si antes rondaban a Kyoko chicos de trece años, ahora eran chicos de quince. Y bien, él sabía cómo funcionaba la mente pervertida de un varón. No ayudaba mucho a su tranquilidad el hecho de que, aunque menuda y de apariencia frágil, su figura se estaba estilizando y su cuerpo empezaba a desarrollar formas femeninas, que atraían los ojos de compañeros de clase.

Sí, los tiburones eran ahora más grandes…

* * *

Un día la escuchó hablar con su madre.

—¿Siempre duele tanto?

—Cada mujer es distinta, cariño. A veces solo los primeros días, o los primeros años… —le dijo. Y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, añadió—. A veces toda la vida…

—Uff… —resopló Kyoko, doblada sobre sí misma, con las manos en el vientre.

—O hasta tu primer parto… O tu primera vez… —le dijo Julie divertida.

Kuon no necesitaba tenerla delante para saber que Kyoko estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo.

* * *

La experiencia con Miranda le había enseñado muchas cosas a Kuon. La primera y la más importante es que su hermana va antes que novias, ligues o lo que sea. Él era su protector, su príncipe. Y tristemente es cierto que lo olvidó. Por un tiempo lo olvidó y jamás podrá perdonárselo. Pero eso se terminó.

Kuon ya no admitía distracciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorraine era una de aquellas que querían 'distraer' a Kuon. Ella quería tenerlo. Quería que fuera suyo.

Era Lorraine una de esas niñatas mimadas y consentidas acostumbradas a tener lo que se les antojaba y a ver satisfecho su más mínimo capricho. Era la típica abeja reina de instituto, adorada y odiada a partes iguales. Pegajosa, molesta y ruin.

Pero era hermosa y tenía dinero. Y de sus armas se valía para conseguir lo que quería. Que si un bolso de Bucci o el vestido estrella de la colección de Fersache, o que papaíto le trajera al cantante de moda para su fiesta de cumpleaños… Y mejor no se hable aquí de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer si le gustaba el novio de su 'mejor amiga'. Lo probaba y punto. Le daba igual.

Y Lorraine quería a Kuon.

Para ella era lo más lógico del mundo que la chica más guapa del instituto (es decir, ella) y el más guapo (él, claro) estuvieran juntos. Llevaba más de seis meses detrás de él pero las técnicas habituales se revelaron infructuosas. Una sonrisa sugerente, aleteo de pestañas, un roce casual sobre las carnes firmes del muchacho… Era zalamera, provocativa. Engañosamente amable. Falsa. Pero nada. No funcionó.

Kuon había aprendido de la experiencia previa y se negaba a sucumbir a lo que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Sí, de acuerdo que el sexo tenía sus cosas buenas, pero era solo un instante y luego la nada, el vacío y ese sentirse incompleto y sucio. No es que fuera a mantenerse célibe toda la vida, por supuesto que no. Era joven pero no tonto. Pero sí quería darse un tiempo para explorar nuevas formas de relacionarse con las chicas que no fueran las de la carne. Cuando Miranda le dejó, él apenas la echó de menos. Y eso le preocupaba bastante… Se suponía que la quería, ¿verdad? Se supone que debería tener el corazón roto, o al menos sentirse desdichado. Pues más bien se sintió liberado, libre por fin de tener que estarse conteniendo, de tener que llevar la máscara del novio perfecto. Él quería conocer a alguien como su hermana, alguien que le hiciera reír, con quien contarse las cosas tontas y las importantes, pero sobre todo quería alguien con quien pudiera ser él mismo, sin tener que medir las palabras y las sonrisas, alguien que le necesitara en la misma medida que él la necesitara a ella.

Así que Lorraine cambió una vez más de táctica. Se convirtió en la amiga perfecta, la que le reía los chistes malos, la que le llevaba los apuntes cuando él faltaba por algún rodaje, la soñada nuera ideal para sus padres. Y de momento era la que mejor le funcionaba. Le había permitido infiltrarse (por decirlo de alguna manera) en su círculo privado. A Kuon le brindaba una sonrisa angelical que escondía su negro corazón y por un tiempo, casi lo engañó. Pero él, siendo como era actor, percibía un cierto fingimiento, un algo extraño, como si sus ojos y su sonrisa no encajaran juntos. Pero no le prestó mucha más atención, porque bastante tenía con luchar contra la oscuridad que crecía en él. Nubes negras de ira que le pedían cambiarles la cara a golpes a los bastardos que le amargaban los rodajes. Cierto es que desde que empezó a crecer y se hizo más grande, el acoso físico se mantuvo al mínimo, pero alguna vez tuvo que devolver algún agravio, especialmente si eran varios. Y pudo sentir cómo con cada golpe esa cosa se arrastraba dentro de él, y se hacía más grande en su interior.

Pero luego estaba Kyoko.

Kyoko con su sonrisa, con sus maneras alegres y su espíritu brillante... Pensar en ella, pensar en lo que le diría Kyoko de verlo así, hacía retroceder los negros impulsos. Y alguna de esas veces, cuando llegaba a casa con un cardenal en la cara o un corte en las manos, su mirada sabia, como de anciana que ya lo ha visto todo en la vida, bastaba para no ocultarle la verdad. Y le contaba lo que no le podía decir a Rick. Le hablaba de ese monstruo oscuro que sentía vivir en su interior, le hablaba de las pesadillas en las que su cuerpo y su rostro se deformaban hasta convertirse en alguien horrible en quien no podía reconocerse, hasta que dejaba de ser él… Ella, entonces, dependiendo de la ocasión, posaba su mano en su mejilla y lo abrazaba, o le soltaba un serio reproche lleno de preocupación.

Por eso la tarde en que encontró a Lorraine empujando a Kyoko contra la pared con unas tijeras en la mano, vio rojo.

—Kuon es mío —le oyó sisear, con los dientes apretados—. Mío, así que apártate de él…

Pues al mencionado Kuon no le hicieron falta más que dos pasos para sacársela de encima a Kyoko. Kuon nunca ha sido brusco con una mujer, sus padres lo criaron mejor que eso, pero ahora mismo efectivamente veía rojo. El velo de la ira nublaba sus ojos, la rabia le arañaba la garganta y sus puños se apretaban prestos para asestar el golpe. Tan solo lo retenía en el sitio la vaga conciencia de que Kyoko estaba a su lado, aferrada a su camisa y temblando como una hoja.

—Fuera de mi casa —le dijo, la voz vibrando de cólera apenas contenida.

—¿Para qué? —le espetó Lorraine—. ¿Para poder tirártela sin que te molesten?

—¿¡Pero qué dices!? —exclamó él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con asombrada violencia—. ¿¡Qué!?

—¿Es que no lo ves? —contestó Lorraine irguiéndose y alzando el mentón altivo y consentido, aprovechándose del desconcierto de Kuon—. Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko… —canturreó con desprecio.

—Estás enferma —dijo con asco. Podía sentir tras él las pequeñas manos de Kyoko apretando más fuerte y su cabeza apoyada en su espalda—. ¡Es mi hermana!

—El enfermo eres tú, Kuon… —suspiró ella—. Kyoko, Kyoko, a todas horas… —luego entrecerró los ojos y añadió con malicia—. Debí imaginar que te gustaba el tipo virginal…

—¿Qué dices? —Kuon intentaba controlarse, respirando hondo y tratando de no olvidar a la niña que debía proteger. De verdad que solo se libraba de una patada en la boca, porque Kyoko estaba allí. Podrida, Lorraine estaba podrida por dentro…—. ¡Pero si solo es una niña!

—Agh, no, Kuon —protestó ella, contrariada—. Ni es tu hermana y definitivamente ya no es una niña… —dijo ella rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Lárgate —dijo él, poniendo fin a esa conversación sin sentido—. No quiero verte nunca más.

Lorraine tuvo que tragarse la bilis amarga de no conseguir el capricho que quería por primera vez en su vida. Con un gesto ostentoso se sacudió la melena, haciéndola ondear al pasar frente a él. Kuon separó con cuidado las manos agarrotadas de la tela de su camisa, instando a Kyoko con un susurro a no moverse de allí, siguió a Lorraine y se aseguró de que había salido de su propiedad. Cerró la puerta tras él y encontró a Kyoko de pie en medio del vestíbulo, conteniendo valientemente el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarla.

—Ya terminó, pequeña mía —dijo él, abriéndole los brazos.

—¡Corn! —gritó ella, antes de estallar en lágrimas y enterrarse en su pecho.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliena abrazó a su hija, la enterró en su pecho y lloraron juntas.

Los dos varones se sentaron flanqueándolas, dejándolas en el medio. Luego Kuu estiró los brazos y las estrechó con fuerza contra sí. Kuon, por el otro lado, hizo lo mismo.

Cuando las lágrimas y los sollozos ya no eran más que suspiros húmedos, Julie apartó con delicadeza a Kyoko, encomendándola a los brazos protectores de su marido, le dio un besito en la coronilla y se puso en pie. Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose a manotazos de las telarañas del llanto, exhaló un suspiro hondo, profundo, tomó su bolso del sitio donde había caído cuando llegó a casa y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó su marido.

—A dar un paseo —respondió ella.

—Mentira… —le replicó Kuu.

Ni su marido ni sus hijos la creyeron. En los hermosos ojos de Julie brillaba la misma mirada negra que Kuon reconocía como suya, aquella que quería manchar de sangre ajena los puños. Una mirada que exigía retribución por ofensas y agravios. En resumen, venganza.

El vaso de la paciencia de Julie había sido colmado hace tiempo. Obligada por su marido y su hijo a no intervenir en los acosos a Kuon, la habían dejado de lado. Sí, su hijo luchaba por su propia cuenta su cruzada en los platós contra acosos, insultos y más de un golpe, y ella tenía que morderse las ganas de hacerle pagar al mundo el daño a su cachorro, y rumiar su disgusto a solas, forzada a ser una mera espectadora. Porque la leona Hizuri seguía siendo leona, por más que no la dejaran mostrar ni usar sus garras. Pero eso se acabó hoy. Se habían metido con su niña y la muy zorra tendría que pagarlo. De una manera o de otra. Preferiblemente una que implicara cirugía o ingreso hospitalario de urgencia…

Hizo falta toda la familia para retener a Julie. Kyoko le escondió el teléfono y las llaves del coche y a Juliena tuvieron que agarrarla su marido y su hijo. Ella se retorcía intentando zafarse, retorciéndose como si estuviera poseída, practicando en voz alta las mil linduras con las que iba a obsequiar a la malparida que se había atrevido a blandir unas tijeras contra su niña. Como que hay Dios, que se las iba a pagar…

Una furia. Una furia hecha carne con apariencia de ángel. Esa era Juliena Hizuri.

* * *

Lorraine había hecho más daño del que podría imaginarse. O quizás sí. Quizás precisamente eso era lo que quería. Hacer daño, ofender y dejar tras de sí las semillas negras de una idea aberrante.

Kuon aún la veía alguna vez por el instituto. Seguía allí, pero su corona de abeja reina parecía deslizarse cada vez más de su ya-no-tan-sedoso cabello. Lorraine sonreía con orgullo, negándose a dejar que las despiadadas burlas la tocasen. Oh, sí, porque la 'pobre' había sido víctima de inexplicables accidentes en los salones de belleza que frecuentaba. Su desafortunado pelo verde tuvo que ser reteñido varias veces y acabó con ciertos brillos amarillo pollito que no había forma de someter. Otro día tuvo la mala suerte de que la mascarilla corporal de barro resecase su piel hasta tal punto que parecía tener escamas. Y sus uñas, sus maravillosas uñas, lucían cortas, agrietadas y quebradizas. Misteriosamente, incluso las cuatro tintorerías a las que llegó a llevar su ropa sufrían aparentes accidentes que acaban con sus prendas encogidas, desgarradas o de un color diferente al que tenían cuando fueron entregadas. Oh, la 'pobre' Lorraine sufría tanto por tener que vestir ropa de hace tres temporadas…

El caso es que había tenido éxito llenándole a Kuon la cabeza de ideas extrañas y horribles que se sumaban a la vieja culpa por no proteger a Kyoko. Y esta vez él mismo le había abierto las puertas y la había metido en su casa. Solo él era el culpable. Kyoko sufría una vez más a causa de su negligencia, por no haber sabido ver qué clase de persona era en realidad, pero sobre todo, porque no había sabido ser el debido hermano mayor para Kyoko. Debía cuidarla, protegerla y atesorarla… Era su hermana pequeña, ¿verdad? ¿Lo era? Claro que lo era… Pero la loca de Lorraine… ¡Cielos! ¡Era su hermana!

Porque definitivamente era aberrante.

No, no… Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Pero una tarde, cuando la paz había sido más o menos restaurada en el hogar Hizuri (lo cual quiere decir que Julie ya no llevaba las ansias de muerte lenta escrita en los ojos; es más, sonreía muy ufana y satisfecha…), Kuon habló con Rick.

Rick le escuchó en silencio, asentía de vez en cuando, y se llevó la mano a la boca en ademán reflexivo. De vez en cuando soltaba algún 'hmm' y se iba poniendo misteriosamente rojo, hasta que… Hasta que explotó… Estalló en mil carcajadas, empezó a retorcerse de risa sobre la cama de Kuon, espantando a los gatos y haciendo que los perros (y también Kuon) se quedaran mirándolo preguntándose si no se habría vuelto loco…

—Lo siento, lo siento… Es un asunto muy serio… Lo sé, perdona… —se secó las lágrimas de risa, sus labios aún deformados en una sonrisa descarada—. Pero la loca de Lorraine tiene razón, Kuon…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Rick…

—Oh, créeme. Tendrá una lengua venenosa, pero no se equivoca… Es cierto que esas no eran las formas (por supuesto que no, la muy pu…) —dijo Rick, con el ceño fruncido, conteniéndose a duras penas—, ni la mejor elección de palabras, pero Kuon, todo lo que buscas en una mujer, todo lo que quieres, es lo que Kyoko es…

—Rick, ¿pero tú también? —protestó Kuon, y poniendo los ojos en blanco se dejó caer sobre la cama y le dio un puntapié cariñoso a su amigo para que le hiciera sitio.

—A todas las comparas con Kyoko —respondió Rick, acomodándose para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas—. Y ninguna puede llegar a esos estándares tan altos porque siempre van a perder con respecto a la original, y esa es (mira tú por dónde) nuestra pequeña Kyoko —Kuon bufó en señal de protesta—. Que ya no es tan pequeña… —remarcó Rick—. Es una mujercita de casi catorce, Kuon. Y todo irá a peor… —se desperezó como un gatito, estirando los brazos y profiriendo un gran bostezo—. Piénsalo, Kuon… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a verla enamorarse de otro? ¿Vas a ser el pollo toda tu vida? Piensa, Kuon, piensa…

—Kyoko es perfecta, estoy de acuerdo contigo —concedió Kuon—, y algún día hará muy feliz a alguien, y ese alguien no voy a ser yo, porque es mi hermana, Rick.

—No, no lo es… —negó Rick, reforzando su declaración con vigorosos movimientos de cabeza—. Además, si no recuerdo mal la vieja historia, hace tiempo tú, su héroe, prometiste que te casarías con ella. Y aquí te brindo gratis una lección de vida, amigo mío, escúchame bien: una mujer no olvida esas cosas, nunca, jamás, así tenga seis años o sesenta…

Kuon resopla, vaciando de aire los pulmones, se sienta al borde la cama, con la cabeza caída al frente mirando al suelo.

—Lo tienes crudo, chico… —le dice Rick, dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, que se suponen eran de consuelo—. No te envidio…

Pero en su cara puede verse la próxima carcajada a punto de reventar y reírse una vez más de la triste vida amorosa de su amigo…


	8. Chapter 8

Que Kuon se estuviera comportando raro no era nada nuevo…

Pero ahora ciertamente rozaba los límites del absurdo…

Se había convertido en su sombra constante, en casa, en el instituto, en la calle… Le apareció una tarde en su cuarto, justo después del desastre con Lorraine, con unos guiones en las manos, se sentó sobre la cama, y le pidió ayuda con una escena. Ahora le insistía más que nunca en ensayar con ella todos sus diálogos, o la enredaba para pasarse tres horas jugando a los videojuegos en su cuarto… Y lo peor era cuando se hacía el rematado estúpido y ella tenía que sentarse junto a él a explicarle integrales y derivadas, o cómo funcionaba la química inorgánica. ¡Pero si la mitad de las veces ni siquiera la escuchaba! Se quedaba sentado ahí, mirándola con cara de bobo, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le decía... Ella chasqueaba los dedos delante de su cara y él parecía volver, incómodo y azorado, de dondequiera que estuviera. En ocasiones, cuando Kyoko conseguía un rato de paz y se escapaba con sus compañeras al centro comercial, atisbaba su alta figura rubia a lo lejos, observándola, vigilándola, como si fuera un vil acosador…

Ella suspiraba, exasperada y ya sin fuerzas… Sabía que Kuon se sentía culpable. Pero de verdad que no entendía por qué… Si de alguien era la culpa era tan solo de la loca de las tijeras o si acaso, de ella misma. Porque sus padres la habían criado para ser una chica fuerte, a defenderse por sí misma. Pero nooo. Ahí estaba ella siendo salvada una y otra vez por su príncipe de las hadas… Como si fuera una doncella frágil y desvalida y no la muchacha perseverante e independiente que quería ser.

Kyoko no podía evitar el sentirse enfadada consigo misma por no haber sido más fuerte, por haber permitido que las lágrimas se le escaparan frente a él. Pero sobre todo, por volver a ser aquella niña que se escondía para llorar…

Y además, ¿qué insensatez era esa que le soltó la loca? Porque loca tenía que estar, desde luego, porque para Kuon jamás sería otra cosa que su hermana pequeña. Sí, en algún momento del camino, a lo largo de los años, el niño que dijo que sería su marido lo olvidó… Y ella, que ya bastante tenía con enfrentarse a un nuevo idioma, a un nuevo país, y a descubrir qué significaba tener una familia que de veras te quería, jamás lo volvió a mencionar. Era una niña, cielos, una niña pequeña que había conocido a un hada… Ingenua, inocente y prácticamente desamparada, Kuon, su Corn, la había rescatado una vez y le había dado el mundo. Ella no podía más que verlo con los ojos llenos de amor…

Quizás estaba escrito desde el principio… Quizás siempre fue inevitable… Quizás ella seguía siendo esa niña que creía en los cuentos de hadas… Pero ¿cómo no amarlo? Su Corn, deslumbrante, mágico, tan lleno de luz pero siempre en perpetuo combate contra las criaturas oscuras que le atormentan. Siempre con un pie en las sombras, esforzándose por mantenerse puro, por no perder su alma contra la violencia… ¿Cómo no amarlo?

Y luego estaba ella… Su pequeño refugio, su constante, el lazo que lo ataba aún a la cordura… La mano que lo mantenía a este lado de la luz… Una niña… Una chiquilla que lo veía crecer y abrirse a la adolescencia y a las chicas… Alejándose de ella, cada vez más lejos… Hasta que llegó Miranda y lo perdió para siempre…

Y ella callaba y ponía una sonrisa… Kyoko quedaba atrás, atrapada en su cuerpo aún de niña, viendo cómo Kuon vivía una vida donde ella no podía seguirlo. Entonces ella guardaba todo ese cariño, ese amor sin mácula de su infancia, intacto y mudo, dentro de una caja, donde nadie más pudiera verlo, junto con las lágrimas de saberlo con Miranda… Callaba, fingía y sonreía…

Pero Kyoko estaba bien con eso, de verdad… No es como si esperara que Kuon tuviera que amarla ni nada de eso. Ella sabía que él guardaba un sitio en su corazón para ella, para su hermana, y que él así la quería a su lado. Y con eso debería bastarle…

Porque los príncipes jamás se casan con plebeyas en la vida real.

Eso solo pasa en los cuentos…


	9. Chapter 9

Kuu estaba preparándose un tentempié a media tarde, de esos que requieren cantidades industriales de mostaza, jamón, queso y pan como para un regimiento, cuando entró Kuon a buscar una botella de agua.

Kuu dejó la comida a un lado, se limpió las manos en un paño de cocina e 'invitó' a su hijo a sentarse. Kuon entrecerró los ojos, pensando quizás en que iba a ser una de esas charlas paternas llenas de preguntas sobre los acosos en el trabajo. Seria tener que ser la cosa para que su padre dejara la comida intacta en la encimera.

Pero no. No iba a ser esa clase de charlas.

—Hijo —empezó Kuu, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa—, tú sabes que yo soy japonés.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Kuon con extrañeza, pareciendo preocupado—. ¿Estás senil ya? Pobrecillo…

—No seas tonto, Kuon… —respondió Kuu agitando la mano en el aire con ganas de borrarle de la cara esa sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, soy japonés. Ahora, escúchame bien —le dijo. Kuon enderezó la espalda como si estuviera atendiendo en clase—. En Japón la edad legal en que una muchacha pasa a ser considerada mujer y tiene derecho a casarse (con consentimiento paterno, eso sí) son los 16 años.

—Ya… ¿Y? —preguntó Kuon, ahora sí sinceramente preocupado—. Estás raro hoy, papá…

—Hijo —cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, exhalando aire muy lentamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada era fría y aterradora. Kuon sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, porque era como si fuera otro el que tenía frente a él, un desconocido y no su amoroso padre—, con esto quiero decir algo muy sencillo: Kyoko tiene catorce años.

—¿Eh? —dijo, porque no entendía el proceso de pensamiento de su padre… Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando comprender qué tenía que ver la edad legal en Japón con Kyoko… Ah, pero su padre no había terminado.

—Y como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo de su linda cabecita —añadió con la voz mortalmente grave y seria—, te los corto en un pispás y solo tendré los nietos que me dé mi legalmente desposada hija…

Kuon se encogió internamente y bajo la mesa, apretó las piernas como acto reflejo.

—Pa-pa-pá… —balbuceó—. ¿Pe-pero…

—Ya me has oído… —le interrumpió su padre.

—¿Pero a qué viene esto? —le preguntó.

—¿Que a qué viene esto? —repitió Kuu poniendo bruscamente las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que Kuon diera un salto del susto y echara la espalda hacia atrás—. ¿Te crees que no te he visto mirarla? Túúúú… —dijo alargando la palabra, moviendo un dedo amenazador delante de su cara—. Si pareces un cachorrito reclamándole afecto, y la miras con ojos de cordero enamorado…

—Papá, te confundes… Yo… —trató de defenderse Kuon.

—No me confundo… —replicó Kuu—. Y no trates de engañarme, jovencito, que soy perro viejo… —el dedo amenazante volvió a aparecer. Esta vez a centímetros de su nariz—. Con Kyoko no se juega… Ella no es una muchacha de esas desvergonzadas que frecuentas… —dijo con desprecio.

—Te equivocas… —le contradijo, atreviéndose a replicarle a su padre—. Y me ofendes, papá… Sabes bien que no he tenido más novia que Miranda…

—Ya… —dijo con tono seco Kuu—. ¿Debo recordarte a Lorraine la psicópata?

Kuon no pudo con la culpa que aún cargaba sobre sus hombros, y exhalando un suspiro hondo, enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa. A Kuu se le enterneció el semblante y acarició los rubios cabellos de su hijo. Quizás había sido algo duro con él por haber metido en el mismo saco a todas las que rondaban a Kuon, y no es que no tuviera confianza en su hijo, pero es que no debe olvidarse que seguía siendo un adolescente… Y los adolescentes eran el tipo más peligroso…

—Dime la verdad, Kuon… —le dijo con voz suave—. ¿La amas?

Kuon levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre directamente a los ojos. Kuu le aguantó la mirada, retadora, desafiante, buscando en ella si había falsedad o no…

—Creo que siempre la he amado… —respondió Kuon finalmente.

Kuu dejó que esas palabras se las llevara el silencio. Por el rostro abatido de su hijo, los ojos tristes, la arruga de preocupación en su frente joven, y el rictus de inquietud en sus labios, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que Kuon las decía en voz alta.

—¿Pero solo ahora te diste cuenta? —le preguntó de nuevo, usando ese mismo tono suave, para que Kuon no se cerrara en banda, y menos ahora, que por una vez le estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano.

—Sí —respondió él con sencillez. Tampoco hacía falta más. Aunque su padre parecía opinar lo contrario.

—¿Y? —preguntó Kuu. Su hijo suspiró, vaciando el pecho lentamente, dejando salir por fin aquel pensamiento que le llenaba de zozobra.

—Kyoko solo me ve como su hermano… —dijo.

—Eres su hermano, sí… —le confirmó su padre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero yo quiero ser más… —añadió, con la voz un tanto quebrada al final. A Kuu se le apretó el corazón al ver a su hijo así, roto de amor por aquella niña que rescató hace tanto tiempo atrás. Pero ya no es una niña, no. Y que es su hermana, pero que tampoco lo es…

Kuu extiende los brazos sobre la mesa para tomar las manos de su hijo.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, hijo mío… —le dice, mientras aprieta suavemente sus manos, tratando de infundirle fuerzas—. Y espacio…

—¿Eh? —preguntó Kuon, ladeando la cabeza.

—Eres casi su sombra —le explicó Kuu, de nuevo en sus ojos esa mirada preocupada, por los dos, por sus dos hijos—, la monopolizas en cuanto llega a casa, y si sale fuera, procuras acompañarla… Buscas cualquier excusa para mantenerla a tu lado constantemente… La estás ahogando… —Kuon cerró los ojos, avergonzado. Así que era así como se le veía desde fuera…—. Tienes que darle espacio y dejar que viva su vida…

—¿Y si me la roban? —Kuu notó esa chispa de miedo en su voz, de angustia…, por más que Kuon tratara de ocultarla—. ¿Y si otro la enamora?

—Ah, hijo mío… —le dijo con un suspiro—. Kyoko tiene todo el derecho del mundo a tener sus propias experiencias… No puedes cortar sus alas antes de que crezcan…

—Papá… —y de nuevo, ese temor en la voz…

—Entre ustedes dos siempre ha habido una conexión especial —le dijo—. Tienen una comprensión del otro que va más allá de los lazos entre hermanos, hijo. Algo parecido a lo que tenemos tu madre y yo… —Kuon le miró con los ojos llenos de esperanza—. Pero incluso así…

—¿Incluso así? —preguntó Kuon, con miedo de saber la respuesta.

—De momento, solo puedes ser su hermano… Debes esperar a que ella te vea de la misma forma en que tú lo haces… Aunque puede que eso nunca suceda…


	10. Chapter 10

**_NOTA: _**_Muchas gracias a los guests, y a todos, por sus reviews._

* * *

Al principio, fueron cosas pequeñas, como dejar de compartir el lavabo, entre empujones, codazos y risas con la boca llena de pasta de dientes. Dejaron también de ver películas de miedo en la habitación de Kuon. Desde niños, les gustaba verlas a oscuras en la cama, con las cortinas y las ventanas cerradas, mientras ellos se arropaban bajo las mantas y los gritos de las pobres víctimas resonaban en las paredes. Él se reía, viéndola temblar y taparse los ojos con las manos, escondiéndose en su pecho cuando ya no podía más. Él la protegía de zombis y otras criaturas de leyenda pasándole el brazo por encima, apretándola más contra sí y volvía a reír. A ella le gustaba el sonido de su risa, reverberando en su pecho bajo su oído. Solo por eso se atrevía ella a someter a sus pobres nervios a tamaña prueba de valentía. Solo por eso, veía pelis de terror. Pero un día, Kuon dejó de hacerlo…

Por la misma época, también dejó de ensayar con ella sus escenas en su dormitorio. Él, precisamente él, que no gustaba de ser interrumpido cuando ensayaba para sus papeles, insistía ahora en hacerlo en el salón o en la salita de estar, siempre expuestos al estorbo y a las molestias de perros, gatos, padres y personal de servicio…

Pero eso solo eran detalles, pensaba Kyoko, cositas pequeñas… Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que Kuon había dejado de abrazarla.

Y ella añoraba el calor de sus brazos…

Poco sabía ella que la causa de aquel 'abandono' atendía a razones carnales y muy mundanas… Un día, una de esas mañanas tan iguales a tantas otras, Kuon abrazó a su hermanita antes de salir. Lo había hecho mil veces y siempre con el cariño más sincero y más inocente del mundo. Pero esa mañana, no hace mucho, Kuon notó sus pequeños pechos, pequeños pero bien formados (y definitivamente pechos-pechos), apretados contra su torso. La soltó como si quemara y balbuceó una excusa cualquiera que Kyoko no alcanzó a entender y se marchó de allí, dejándola con el más absoluto desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

Oh, Kuon… Debería darte vergüenza… Mucha vergüenza… Ese fue el momento exacto en que comenzó su tortura de amor. Su pequeña, dulce y adorada Kyoko ya no era tan pequeña. Había crecido, y su cuerpo de niña se fue llenando de curvas de mujer. Curvas que le hicieron tener sueños impropios, de los que jamás debería tener un hermano por su hermana… Sueños de los que se despertaba anhelando algo que ella no podría darle… Kyoko, por supuesto, era ajena a todas estas tribulaciones que provocaba en su no-hermano. Ella vivía un tanto angustiada por este distanciamiento, que aunque sutil, no era más que el primer indicio de que un día iba a perder a Kuon. Sí, él haría su vida fuera de la casa Hizuri y ya no la necesitaría como antes… Y eso dolía…

Dolía, sí… Pero dependía de ella aprender a vivir con ese dolor. Kyoko tenía catorce años largos, pero ya había vivido su cuota de desafecto y abandono. Sabía que cuando perdiera definitivamente a Kuon, ese dolor arrasaría con todo, la volvería del revés y derramaría ríos de lágrimas en la soledad de su habitación. Pero un día, aunque no pronto, dolería menos… Un día se levantaría, se secaría los ojos y se daría cuenta de que podía vivir sin el anhelo de ese amor que le hacía daño. Que ese hueco en su pecho se tornaría en un dolor sordo, como una vieja herida que solo molesta en los días de lluvia…

Y Kyoko lo sabe bien porque ya lo ha vivido antes…

Aunque su entereza no era mérito suyo. O al menos únicamente suyo… Ella había sido bendecida con una familia que el destino quiso otorgarle y que enjugó las lágrimas de una niña a la que su madre no quería… Una familia que le enseñó a ser fuerte y a defenderse por sí misma y que removerían cielo y tierra por protegerla… Ella los amaba, los quería con todo su corazón, y la herida que su madre dejó, la curó Julie con su amor honesto y fiero, y Kuu, y Kuon… Los amaba, los amaba… Los quería tanto y tanto que también le dolía… El nudo se gestaba en su estómago y subía, subía por la garganta y amenazaba con salir convertido en un grito bañado en lágrimas…

Y por eso, porque los quería tanto, porque eran su familia, no debía querer a Kuon de la manera en que lo hacía. Debía arrancarse estas ganas, estas ansias por decir su nombre, por tocarlo, por besarlo, sacárselo de su corazón y dejarlo ir…

Kuon sería siempre su primer amor… Ese que llena tu corazón de dulzura, aunque hayan transcurrido décadas, el que recuerdas con los ojos nublados por la nostalgia. Pero… Pero es un hecho que el primer amor suele estar condenado al fracaso, y el suyo además era aberrante… Sí, Kuon sería siempre su primer amor. Y una parte de su corazón, de su alma, siempre sería suya… Siempre…

No debía encadenarse a un amor que jamás podría ser, ella lo sabía. Debía vivir sin él, volar sola, tropezar, caer y volver a levantarse, y abrir su corazón a otras ilusiones… Abrir su corazón a otro amor…

Y justo entonces, en esos días de tristezas del alma y de resoluciones para el futuro, fue precisamente cuando Jack Thompson reapareció en su vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack se removía inquieto bajo la penetrante mirada de los varones Hizuri.

La última vez que los había visto, la señora Hizuri tenía sujetos a cada uno de una oreja por tratar de sabotear su cita con Kyoko. Hoy, los dos hombres se alzaban, altos, enormes, amenazadores, ocupando todo el vano de la puerta y formando una muralla humana que lo separaba de Kyoko. No fue hasta que oyeron la voz de Julie saludando, que se movieron y le dejaron entrar. Podía sentir sus miradas sobre él y ninguna tenía buenas intenciones.

Jack también había crecido, porque eso es lo que suele pasar a esas edades. Así que ahora era más alto y decididamente más guapo… Su rostro había perdido las redondeces de los últimos años de la infancia y la adolescencia había afilado sus pómulos y su mandíbula en líneas marcadas y elegantes. Kuu había reanudado sus averiguaciones, sumamente discretas en su opinión, y ahora que tenía delante al muchacho que se iba a llevar a su pequeña-no-tan-pequeña, solo podía concluir en que era condenadamente guapo y asquerosamente buena persona…

Kuon también tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al muchacho. Había fingido que no lo veía, que no estaba ahí esa forma en que los ojos de Jack se dulcificaban cuando miraba a Kyoko. Hubiera querido no darse cuenta de la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que se le ponía cuando la miraba…

Pero ahí estaban…

Jack, por su parte, estaba nervioso. No podría decirse que estuviera asustado, porque no era miedo, no… Vale, sí, lo era… Porque aún recordaba la forma en que lo habían amenazado en aquella cita que una vez tuvo con Kyoko. Pero no se dejaba engañar. A quien había que tener miedo era a la señora Hizuri. Sí, ella era más temible aún, porque si alguien como ella, que parecía un ángel, podía controlar a esas dos bestias… Uff.

El muchacho pasó el mal trago, cumplió con el ritual de presentaciones formales y declaración de intenciones, lo cual incluía un itinerario detallado de sus planes para esta noche y la solemne promesa de llamar por teléfono en caso de necesidad. Y con un suspiro, tomó la mano de Kyoko, que le sonrió al hacerlo, y se fueron.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, Kuon se queda mirando en silencio el espacio vacío donde antes estaban. Su padre se acerca y le aprieta cariñosamente el hombro, en un gesto que pretendía infundir ánimos y quizás consuelo. Porque Kuon se muere de celos y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Jack resultó ser lo que todos pensaban.

Era un novio atento, cariñoso, que trataba a Kyoko como si fuera de porcelana, como si fuera lo más preciado, algo frágil y delicado, que se fuera a romper en pedazos con solo mirarlo…

La llevaba de citas maravillosas a lugares hermosos, a puestas de sol en la playa, de excursión por los bosques de California… Allí Kyoko era feliz y tomados de la mano, buscaban hadas y duendes… Y fue entre sus brazos, donde Kyoko descubrió el vértigo de perderse en sus dulces ojos y la emoción del primer beso.

Ella le devolvió el beso.

* * *

Desde la cocina, Kuon escucha a Kyoko despedirse de su padre. Sale con Jack. De nuevo. Otra vez. Como ayer, como anteayer, como mañana y como pasado mañana. Jack. Jack… Jack.

El crío que se lo ha robado todo. Pero realmente no se puede robar lo que nunca ha sido tuyo, ¿cierto? Así que una parte de Kuon despreciaba a Jack por la sencilla razón de que lo envidiaba, mientras que otra parte, una renuente pero que estaba ahí, se alegraba de que al menos fuera capaz de hacer feliz a Kyoko. Porque ella se merecía eso y más. El mundo, si de él dependiera…

Él intentaba distanciarse, hacer como si no le importara, como si no los oyera reír en la terraza o como si no supiera a qué se debían los repentinos silencios en sus risas… Se besaban… Y él solo podía apretar las manos hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos y decirse que Kyoko no era asunto suyo. Que su felicidad no dependía de él. Que ese papel le correspondía a Jack.

Hasta la noche en que vio a Kyoko y Jack besándose en la entrada…

Él volvía de un rodaje que había terminado tarde, ya de mal humor porque por enésima vez le habían 'recordado' que él no era como su padre. Venía con ganas de darse una ducha, quitarse de encima ese olor a fracaso y miseria y simplemente meterse en la cama y olvidar que este día horrible había existido.

Y allí estaban. La espalda de Kyoko apoyada contra la puerta, y Jack inclinado sobre ella, besándose con urgencia, con los brazos enredados en el cuerpo del otro, ajenos a todo salvo a la boca en que se perdían.

Kuon tenía en su cabeza la idílica y engañosa imagen de que sus besos (porque sabía que se besaban) serían tiernos, casi no más que roces afectuosos, caricias de mariposa... Quizás fuera porque se negaba a pensar que _su_ Kyoko pudiera sentir más como una mujer que como una chiquilla, pero probablemente fuera porque le hacía daño pensarlo. Esa imagen de un beso inocente se rompió entonces como un espejo, fracturado en mil pedazos, y tras él, su corazón, lleno de punzantes y dolorosas esquirlas de tormento y amor herido.

Sabía que nunca sería suya, que debería renunciar a ella, de veras que lo sabía… Tenía que tener paciencia o aprender a vivir sin ella. Tenía que aceptar que amara a otro…

Pero no sería esta noche.

—Kyoko… —dijo, en un tono deliberadamente neutro, que ocultara las ansias de separarlos y de lanzar a Jack contra la pared.

Ella dio un respingo y se desenredó de Jack, enfrentándose a la voz. Kyoko cruzó la mirada con la de Kuon, de seguro negra como la noche, y debió asustarse de lo que vio en ella porque se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa a toda prisa. Sin hablarles, sin mirarles. Sin despedirse de su novio…

Afuera quedaron los dos jóvenes, sin saber qué decirse. Jack balbuceó cualquier tontería a la que Kuon no prestó atención alguna. Pasó a su lado, ignorándolo, y entró en la casa.

Jack no supo de dónde provino el escalofrío de hielo y miedo que le recorrió la espalda.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuon hace rato que no puede dormir. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, vuelve a ver a Kyoko besándose con su novio. En su cabeza, se repite la escena una y otra vez, llenándola de mil detalles que preferiría olvidar. De los besos de Kyoko, de la forma en que su cuerpo se apretaba contra otro cuerpo que no era el suyo. De sus besos, de sus suspiros… Se remueve, inquieto, en la cama, entre sábanas revueltas, sintiendo una amargura en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho que le roba el aire y la cordura.

La luna está alta cuando sale de la casa.

* * *

A Miranda la despertaron las piedrecitas arrojadas contra su ventana. Cuando se asomó, un tanto recelosa, y vio que era Kuon, tiempo le faltó para bajar las escaleras y abrirle la puerta.

Él no la dejó ni hablar. La rodeó con sus brazos, apresándola y apretándola contra la pared, mientras devoraba su boca. Miranda, con el corazón a la carrera y el alma llena de alegría, correspondió a sus besos.

Pero había algo que estaba mal…

Ella se deja arrollar por esos besos urgentes, rabiosos, llenos de hambre, con sabor a whisky y tabaco. Kuon jamás la había besado así, como si quisiera olvidarse en ella… No es que fuera a quejarse, porque bien sabe el cielo que Kuon era en exceso contenido y hermético, pero este no era él. O puede que sí, pero no era el Kuon que ella amó. O quizás aún amaba…

Cuando la mano de Kuon sortea el pijama y se desliza por su piel, en una caricia audaz y brusca, ella ahogó un gemido. Miranda se moría por sentirlo más y más y le costó un mundo hacer lo que hizo, pero lo hizo. Con su lengua aún enredada en la suya, lo apartó.

Él regresó a su boca, voraz y ansioso, pero ella se lo impidió. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Kuon? —preguntó ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Te necesito… —respondió él, con la voz oscura y la mirada clavada en su boca.

—Me necesitas… —repitió Miranda. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué le detenía? ¿Por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad y la tomaba sin más? ¿No era esto lo que había querido desde el principio? ¿Que Kuon regresara a ella? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…?—. Pero no me echas de menos ni me extrañas. No me amas.

Él no contestó.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó—. ¿Me necesitas ahora?

—Sí… —respondió él, de nuevo con esa voz oscura, negra como la noche, acercándose y enjaulándola contra la pared con sus brazos.

—Dime la verdad, Kuon… —dijo ella, con el aliento entrecortado, sintiendo sobre su piel la respiración agitada de Kuon.

—¿Qué verdad? —dijo él, y agachó la cabeza para sembrar su cuello de besos de fuego—. No hay verdades…

—Me merezco eso al menos —más o menos protestó Miranda, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo encenderse su cuerpo cuando su mano volvió bajo la tela—. Es injusto…

—El amor es injusto… —respondió él antes de regresar a su boca.

Y entonces Miranda lo supo.

Ella apartó la cara en el último momento y Kuon besó su mejilla en vez de sus labios. Él ni se dio cuenta ni se detuvo. Ascendió por su piel dejando un rastro húmedo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y jugar allí con su lengua. Miranda volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se estaba volviendo loca… Ya casi no podía… Ya casi no tenía voz ni voluntad…

—¿Por fin te has dado cuenta, verdad? —alcanzó a decir, a punto de dejarse caer en el abismo que Kuon le ofrecía.

Pero para cuando sus palabras llegaron a su cerebro, Kuon se detuvo y dio un paso atrás. La nada se sitúa entre ellos sin que ninguno se mueva. Miranda por fin se atreve a voltear el rostro y mirarlo. La cabeza caída, el pelo rubio nublando sus ojos… Y por toda respuesta, el silencio, ese silencio que lo grita todo.

Ella suspiró, no sabiendo aún si lamentar o alegrarse de su recién recobrada dignidad. Exhaló un segundo suspiro, se adecentó el pijama y el pelo, y se volvió a mirarlo por última vez.

—Adiós, Kuon —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo allí—, no quiero ser el segundo plato de nadie.

.

* * *

.

_**NOTA:** Cortito, pero necesario... No me odien, plís..._


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoko no se atrevía a bajar a desayunar. No quería encontrarse con Kuon…

No se atrevía a enfrentarse a su mirada, al negro hielo de sus ojos…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? Kuon, precisamente Kuon…

Una coqueta, una desvergonzada, una suelta… Una cualquiera…

Eso le habían dicho sus ojos… Eso _creía_ Kyoko. Pero claro, ella no tenía forma de saberlo…

A Kyoko no le quedó otra que lavarse la cara, peinarse un poco y borrar el rastro de las lágrimas. De nada le servirían y tendría que estar dando explicaciones incómodas a sus padres.

Frente al espejo, Kyoko suspira por enésima vez y cierra los ojos, intentando convencerse de que exagera.

_¿No es Jack tu novio? Pues ya está. _

_Los novios se besan. Pues eso… _

_¿Que te ve tu hermano regalándote la boca con tu novio? Mala suerte… _

_¿Que te dieron ganas de esconderte debajo de una piedra porque él te vio 'así'? Pues problema tuyo..._

_No pasa nada… _

* * *

Él la ignoró. Escuchó sus pasos suaves, bajando la escalera, y el trotecillo alegre de dos de los perros a su estela.

Fingió no darse cuenta de que había entrado en la cocina y se levantó al fregadero para darle la espalda. Fingió no oír la nevera ni el zumbido del microondas.

—Kuon… —escuchó decirle, quebrando el silencio tenso, ese silencio que gritaba su nombre—. Kuon… —repitió ella, con una voz tan insoportablemente triste que Kuon solo pudo huir de allí.

_No podía enfrentarse a ella. No después de degradarse a sí mismo por lo que casi hace con Miranda…_

_Un estúpido, eso es lo que eres, Kuon…_

_No puedes reprocharle nada._

_No tienes derecho a decirle NADA._

Y Kyoko nunca vio las sombras azules bajo los ojos ni el dolor escrito en su mirada.

* * *

Kyoko conoció en los ojos de Jack la maravilla de sentirse amada. Brillaban llenos de destellos de adoración y en sus labios su nombre sonaba con tal devoción que a veces la asustaba. Ella sabía, de alguna manera instintiva y primaria, que cada 'Kyoko' pronunciado por Jack era un 'te quiero' nacido en su corazón. Ella temblaba, sintiendo la caricia de su nombre sobre la piel, cerraba los ojos y con un suspiro desbordante de anhelo se entregaba a las mil sensaciones que Jack despertaba en su cuerpo. Y sus besos… Oh, sus besos…

Ella podría ser feliz con Jack. Sí, sí… Y quizás, con suerte y mucho esfuerzo, podría dejar de fingir que eran unos ojos verdes los que la adoraban.

Pero Kyoko en algún momento tuvo que dejar de engañarse y afrontar la verdad de sus sentimientos. Ella, que siempre se había regido por la regla de la honestidad y sinceridad (excepto en todo lo relativo a Kuon) sentía su alma y su cuerpo escindirse y seguir caminos diferentes. Su cuerpo, sus labios, su piel…, reaccionaban a las caricias y a las manos de Jack. Pero su alma disfrazaba su voz y teñía sus ojos de bosque.

Ella no se merecía a alguien como Jack.

Jack no se merecía a alguien como ella.

No es justo…

Jack merecía a alguien que fuera capaz de corresponder su amor en la misma medida, con la misma intensidad. Y no es que Kyoko no lo quisiera, no, porque Jack tenía un sitio especial en su corazón, pero amarlo… Bueno…, eso era ya otro asunto distinto… Ella siempre ha sabido que no lo ama… Pero ella no podía ni debía negarse esta oportunidad de ser feliz, de buscar la felicidad en otros brazos, en otros ojos… Siempre se ha dicho que en cierta clase de parejas, uno de los dos ama más que el otro, con más corazón, con más fuerza y desesperación. Y que el otro, simplemente se deja querer… Bien, en su caso, era absolutamente cierto. Y eso era injusto para los dos…

Porque Kyoko ama a Kuon.

* * *

Él lo vio. Vio cómo sus sonrisas, luminosas y sinceras, se fueron transformando en sonrisas de compromiso, esas que había aprendido de él. Vio cómo su espalda se tensaba cuando Jack le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, o cómo se marchitaban sus ojos cuando Jack le decía adiós.

Por eso, la noche en que Kyoko, triste y quebrada en pedazos, seis meses después de empezar a salir con Jack, anunció a la familia que había roto con él porque era incapaz de amarlo, amarlo como debe ser amada una persona, con todo el corazón y el alma, Kuon solo pudo cruzar la habitación en dos zancadas para abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos de la manera en que se había prohibido a sí mismo tanto tiempo. Y darle su consuelo, darle su amor… Quererla…

—Mamá, papá… —decía Kyoko, con la voz ahogada en lágrimas contra la camiseta de Kuon—. ¿Y si algo está roto en mí?

Y Kuon quería decirle que todo iría bien… Aunque fuera mentira…


	14. Chapter 14

Jack no lo entendió… ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo, si no lo vio venir?

Un día tenía en sus brazos al amor de su vida y al siguiente, el vacío de un corazón roto.

No, no lo entendía…

Y empezaron las llamadas y los mensajes. Y cuando no hubo respuestas, empezó a esperarla a la salida de clase. Kyoko fingía no darse cuenta y se ocultaba entre la multitud hasta llegar al coche de Kuon. Pero Kuon no siempre asistía a clase si tenía trabajo en los platós, así que esos primeros días, sus padres se organizaron para no dejarla a solas y llevarla y traerla al instituto.

La verdad, a Kyoko no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a Jack de nuevo. Emocionalmente exhausta, se encerraba en su cuarto para llorar por el daño que le había hecho. Pero ya no podía engañarse a sí misma por más tiempo. Lo había intentado, de veras, había intentado sentir y vivir el amor lejos de Kuon, pero ahora sabía la verdad de su corazón…

Apenas dormía, y cuando lo hacía, sus sueños se llenaban de imágenes de Jack ofreciéndole su corazón sangrante en las manos. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo extrañaba. Lo echaba de menos tanto, que trató de cambiar sus rutinas, porque todo le recordaba a él, al tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Pero cuando cerraba los ojos, solo veía su rostro, confuso primero, y herido después, cuando le dijo que rompían.

¿Por qué no podía querer a alguien como él? Ah, ingobernable corazón…

En ocasiones, Kuon alcanzaba a escuchar sus sollozos tras la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Entonces, abría con cuidado y se deslizaba en la cama frente a ella, la rodeaba con sus brazos y dejaba que siguiera llorando sobre su pecho. Y él le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y le susurraba palabras de consuelo, sin saber que él mismo era en parte la causa de sus lágrimas.

Pero una tarde, Jack, dolido el semblante, aguardaba por fuera de la cancela que daba acceso a la casa. Kuon detuvo el coche en el camino de entrada y se giró para hablar con Kyoko.

—Kyoko, una palabra tuya y yo… —Ella miraba al frente, allí donde Jack la esperaba.

—No, Kuon… Esto es cosa mía… —Se retorcía las manos en el regazo—. Le debo al menos esto… —dijo exhalando un largo suspiro—. Tendré que hablar con él…

—Kyoko… —dijo él, sufriendo por no poder ahorrarle el mal trago.

—Gracias, pero no —reiteró ella, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Kuon la vio caminar hacia el muchacho, los hombros caídos, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre ellos.

Esa noche lloró entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida.

Pero nunca más volvió a saberse de Jack Thompson en el hogar de los Hizuri.

* * *

Si algo bueno salió de todo esto, fue que con el tiempo, Kyoko y Kuon recuperaron buena parte de la relación que habían tenido antes… Volvieron las risas, los ratos compartidos, y las conversaciones a medianoche. Había, sin embargo, un algo indefinible, tenue y frágil, a ratos incómodo, entre ellos y sobre lo que ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Una noche, los dos están en el salón, jugando a uno de esos juegos que tanto le gustaban a Kuon cuando más joven. Kyoko pone cara de asco cuando le vuela la cabeza a algún zombi, y Kuon se burla de sus escrúpulos para con el gore, pero ambos ríen cuando Kyoko 'sobrevive' a una emboscada. A sus pies, los perros dormitan e ignoran como pueden tanta escandalera.

Kuu los observa desde la puerta de la cocina, con una taza de café en las manos. Hace mucho tiempo que no resonaban sus risas por la casa, y es maravilloso volver a oírlas. Julie se acerca y apoya su costado en el de Kuu, recargándose en él.

—Tú sabes algo que yo no sé —le susurra ella sin mirarlo.

—Yo no sé nada… —responde Kuu a la defensiva, enderezando la espalda y obligando a Julie a dejar su cómoda posición.

—Sí que sabes… —Pero entonces Kuu, con la mano que tiene libre, le tapa la boca y mira nervioso hacia el salón, no sea que les hayan escuchado.

—No puedo traicionar su confianza —susurra aún más bajo—. ¿Y tú? —A Julie le brillan los ojos ante esta no-declaración de su marido, porque como todo el mundo sabe, una declaración que no es refutada inmediatamente es como si hubiera sido gritada a los cuatro vientos.

—Lo mío no son más que suposiciones sin confirmar… —Julie mira a su vez hacia sus hijos—. Ella no nos dirá nada…

—¿Y qué hacemos? —pregunta Kuu. Julie toma la taza de café de su marido y bebe un sorbo. Él rodea su cintura y tira suavemente de ella hacia él. Julie se apoya en su pecho, sintiendo el suspiro que abandona el pecho de su esposo.

—Esperar… —responde ella al poco—. Solo podemos esperar y rezar por que abran los ojos y encuentren su camino al otro.

Kuu asiente en silencio.

—No quiero que sufran más… —dice poco después. Allá Kuon y Kyoko chocan palmas cuando ella logra una victoria.

—Eso forma parte del viaje, amor mío… Es inevitable…


	15. Chapter 15

Era media mañana, y como todo el mundo sabe, Kuu necesita un _brunch_ para reponer energías. Así que allí estaba él, sentado en la cocina dándole buen fin a todo lo que había encontrado en la nevera.

Iba por su segundo tazón de sopa de arroz cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal. Alzó la cabeza, alarmado, y los perros salieron corriendo a investigar, los rabos en alto y las posturas tensas, pero no ladraron. Así que Kuu se relajó y siguió con lo suyo.

Al poco entró Kuon, seguido de los perros, y se sentó a su lado. Kuu le echó una mirada y lo vio con los hombros hundidos y mirándose las manos. No dijo nada. Preguntar no sirve de nada, su hijo hablará cuando quiera hacerlo.

Iba ya a empezar por el postre, cuando Kuon por fin se decidió a quebrar el silencio.

—Uno es un hombre, y no un juguete… —susurró. Kuu tuvo que aguzar el oído, porque había hablado muy bajo—. Papá, tu amiga… —se pasó la mano por el pelo, inquieto e incómodo—. Uf, esto no es fácil… —volvió a susurrar. A continuación dejó salir un suspiro y alzó los ojos para encontrar los de su padre, que lo miraba muy atento—. No hay forma suave de decir esto, así que allá va: tu amiga está más salida que el pico de una plancha…

—¿Eh? —Kuu se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, pero no esto. La tarta de crema resbaló de la cuchara y cayó sobre el plato.

—¿Cuántos años me lleva? —preguntó Kuon, realmente sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿Treinta?

—¿Qué?

—En brazos de la mujer madura, sí. Claro… —dijo con sorna, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Así lo llaman…

—Kuon… —dijo Kuu, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Un rato de diversión, me dijo… —Kuon seguía hablando, sin escuchar a su padre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, listo para no sabía bien el qué.

—Sexo sin compromiso… —añadió.

—¿Pero tú no…? —y dejó la pregunta en el aire, sin terminar.

—Sin complicaciones ni ataduras… —seguía diciendo Kuon.

—¡Kuon! —exclamó su padre, poniéndose en pie. La silla chirrió al ser empujada violentamente.

—Pero luego no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta —dijo Kuon molesto.

—¿Ah? —Kuu ladeó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando.

—Tuve que largarme de allí. Insistente, la señora… —agregó Kuon—. Cualquiera diría que era pulpo en vez de humana…

Aquí Kuu no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Tendría que hablar con su supuesta amiga, a ver qué demonios era eso de ir acosando a su hijo. Esto no iba a quedarse así… Volvió a sentarse y retomó con cierta brusquedad la cuchara y el postre.

—Y encima, para colmo de los colmos, a Kyoko le da por preguntarme si soy gay… —Kuu se atragantó. No había forma en el mundo de que no se atragantara con semejante declaración.

Su hijo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que Kuu fue capaz de respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Porque no tengo novia… —explicó Kuon.

Y hasta aquí llegó su intento de mantener la compostura. Sus comisuras se estiraron (in)voluntariamente, dibujando una sonrisa que se ensanchaba más y más, ante la mirada compungida de su hijo, hasta que no pudo más y estalló en sonoras y escandalosas carcajadas.

—¡PAPÁ! —le reprochó su hijo.

—Pero hijo… —le dijo cuando ya pudo hablar sin que la risa le interrumpiera—. Es que le estás mandando señales contradictorias a Kyoko…

—¿Qué? —Ahora fue el turno de Kuon de empezar con los monosílabos.

—Es lógico si lo piensas… —añadió, llevándose la mano al mentón, pensativo.

—¿Papá? —le miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas—. ¿Cómo va a ser lógico?

—No sales con nadie, no se te ve con nadie que no seamos la familia y Rick y Tina… Trabajo, casa, clases. Esa es tu vida… No hay ninguna novia… Le has dejado claro que no tienes interés en las mujeres. En OTRAS mujeres —precisó—. Pero ella no sabe quién es la mujer que te vuelve idiota…

—Pero yo no puedo… —protestó Kuon, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Prueba las aguas —le aconsejó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás, y hago hincapié en el 'quizás', quizás sea ya tiempo de saber si ella puede verte con otros ojos… —exhaló un suspiro y se puso en pie, acercándose más a Kuon—. Hijo… —Kuu entonces le puso la mano en el hombro, ejerció un poco de más presión de la debida y entrecerró los ojos. Cuando habló, su voz sonó grave, oscura—. CASTAMENTE O TE LOS PONGO DE CORBATA. ¿Nos entendemos?

Kuon tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Sí, papá.

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**

_Chicas, el acoso es algo serio. Un no es un no. _

_Vale que aquí yo lo he convertido en una situación cómica. Pero no se dejen engañar por los estereotipos. Porque alguien demuestre atracción o deseo por otra persona, no significa que tengamos que corresponderle. No hay obligación de nada. Somos dueños de nuestra voluntad y tomamos nuestras propias decisiones. Nosotros decidimos con quién nos acostamos y con quién no._

_Personalmente aborrezco esas escenas de manga o anime donde alguien le dice a la chica que le gusta, y ella se deja hacer de todo solo porque sí, por algún estúpido y absurdo sentido de la reciprocidad y de la obligación. Así les llenan la cabeza a las niñas de ideas equivocadas sobre la vida, sobre su valor como personas, sobre su capacidad de decisión. Las anulan como personas y las convierten en objetos._

_Así que permítanme la escena como simple excusa para una conversación padre-hijo. Tan solo eso. La escena tenía la intención de ser cómica, pero creo que yo me he puesto demasiado seria. Quienes me leen habitualmente, saben que no me gustan las notas personales largas. Mis perdones, pero tenía que decirlo. _

_Espero que a pesar de todo (a pesar de mí), disfruten del capítulo. Cuídense._


	16. Chapter 16

—Kyoko… —dijo Kuon, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio del dormitorio de la chica. Llevaban ya un rato, absortos en lo suyo, y ambos estudiaban para sus clases, sentados espalda con espalda en la cama, rodeados de libros y libretas, con la tele de fondo, a bajo volumen.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró ella, concentrada en sus apuntes.

—¿Vamos mañana al cine? —preguntó él, la voz deliberadamente desinteresada.

—Mamá quería ver la nueva de papá… —respondió ella, con aire distraído.

—¿Eh? —Kuon se pasó la mano por el pelo, confundido y nervioso. Era bueno que Kyoko no pudiera verle la cara. _Probar las aguas, solo probar las aguas_—. No, no… Yo estaba pensando en algo más… —Entonces vaciló, y dejó la frase sin terminar.

—¿Más qué? —preguntó Kyoko, mordisqueando distraídamente un lápiz.

—No sé… —contestó Kuon, realmente sin saber qué decir para no decir lo que quería decir sin tener que decirlo. Un lío, vaya…—. Más tú y yo, supongo —Kyoko pudo sentir en su espalda el movimiento que hizo Kuon al encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y qué diantres quiere decir eso, Kuon? —ella ladeó la cabeza, despegando por fin la vista de sus papeles y con mil mariposas alzando el vuelo en la boca del estómago, tan agitadas y sorprendidas como su dueña.

—Ya sabes… —Kyoko no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que Kuon estaría agitando la mano en el aire, en ese gesto vago e indefinido que puede significar cualquier cosa—. Un paseo, cine, un helado… —Kuon calló y luego tomó aliento—. Tú y yo…

_Como una cita…,_ pensaron los dos.

Y solo dos o tres segundos pasan, pero a Kuon le semejan eternos, antes de que Kyoko conteste.

—Me encantaría.

E incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que en esa cita-no-cita, y por el resto de la tarde, los dos fingieron que estudiaban.

* * *

Pero si no es una cita, ¿a qué esos nervios?

No es como si no hubieran salido juntos antes ellos dos. Infinidad de veces, si les preguntaras. Cientos, miles a lo largo de su vida juntos… Pero para Kuon era la primera vez que le pedía _salir _a Kyoko. Bueno, _salir_ era una palabra muy grande para lo que Kyoko con seguridad vería como una ocasión igual que a tantas otras, pero es que _pasar el rato_ con Kyoko se quedaba corto. Tenía pensado seguir todo el procedimiento: la recogería como caballero, se portaría como un señor y la consentiría como a una reina. Eso. Quedarse perdido en sus ojos como un tonto era un riesgo añadido, pero estaba dispuesto a asumirlo. Paseo, cine y helado. Y de vuelta a las diez. En punto. ¿Qué hombre que se precie no tiene un respetable y comprensible miedo del padre de la chica que le gusta?

La cosa es que Kyoko no pensaba en su cita-no-cita como una ocasión más. Su voz, fue la voz de Kuon, la que hizo sonar sus campanas. Fueron las pausas, los silencios… La expectación que bailaba en su voz, aunque tratara de ocultarla… Eso y que no la miró a la cara ni le soltó ninguna broma sobre salir con su hermanita. ¿Podría ser que Kuon…? ¿Se atrevería ella a esperar que…? No, no. No. No te precipites, Kyoko. No eches el corazón a volar antes de tiempo…

* * *

La hora de la _cita que no era cita_ se aproximaba y en el hogar de los Hizuri había cierta actividad. Kuon y Kyoko habían vaciado medio armario sobre las camas de sus cuartos tratando de decidir qué ponerse. Nada que parezca muy desesperado ni ansioso de agradar, pero tampoco nada que dijera que no se esmeraron en lucir bien para la ocasión.

—No es una cita. No es una cita —se repetían frente al espejo. Pero sus enloquecidos corazones lo sentían como tal.

En la planta baja, en la sala de estar, Kuu estaba leyendo uno de sus guiones en el sofá, mientras Julie, recostada a su lado, revisaba las pruebas de un catálogo. Los dos fingían que no escuchaban los pasos apresurados del baño a los dormitorios, que no habían visto la sombra de rubor cuando Kyoko y Kuon les dijeron que se iban a dar una vuelta y al cine después. Juntos, juntitos. Bueno, no, eso no lo dijeron…

—Mamá —dijo Kyoko casi sin aliento. Había bajado corriendo la escalera—, ¿puedo usar la barra de labios que compraste el otro día?

—Sí, querida —le respondió Julie—. Ya sabes dónde está… —La sonrisa de su hija podría dejar ciego a más de uno… Luego escucharon sus pasos, de nuevo a la carrera, escalera arriba.

Después fue Kuon el que apareció en la salita.

—Papá —le dijo, después de aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención. Kuu se hacía el despistado muy bien—, ¿puedo tomar prestado el Cadillac esta noche?

—Claro, hijo —le contestó. Y Kuon también sonrió, con esa sonrisa llena de dicha de aquellos días cuando conoció a Kyoko.

De nuevo a solas, mientras aún se escuchan los pasos de sus hijos en la planta de arriba, Kuu cierra su libreto y lo deja caer a su lado en el sofá.

—Julie… —le dice, susurrando, aunque sabe bien que no pueden oírle.

—Kuu… —le remeda ella, con un tono de diversión en la voz.

—¿Has visto…? —pregunta, sin terminar de decirlo.

—Sip… —le responde su esposa, sus labios curvándose ya en una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees que…?

—Cruza los dedos…

Así que aquella tarde eran cuatro, y no dos, los corazones que temblaban de esperanza en aquel hogar.


	17. Chapter 17

**_NOTA: _**

_A quienes quieran seguir una historia o estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, les recuerdo que deben registrarse con un usuario válido y añadirla a sus follows y/o favoritos. Lo siento mucho, pero no hago avisos a correos particulares en ningún caso. De eso se encarga el sistema de notificaciones de FF. _

_A todos, muchas gracias por seguir y favorecer esta historia. Me hace mucha ilusión que les guste tanto…_

* * *

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, Kuon ya esperaba al pie de la escalera. Sus pasos recorrían por enésima vez la misma línea recta, adelante y atrás y vuelta a empezar, pasándose la mano distraída y nerviosamente por el pelo, corriendo el riesgo de dejárselo hecho un desastre. Entonces, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se lo peinaba. Se pasaba los dedos con cuidado, mirándose en el reflejo de uno de los aparadores y luego todo volvía a empezar.

Arriba, Kyoko aún estaba decidiendo qué zapatos ponerse: si los de tacón alto, porque no quería parecer una retaca junto a Kuon, o unos más cómodos, porque la cita-no-cita incluía un paseo. Resopló exasperada una vez más y optó por unas sandalias trenzadas de tacón medio, de la gama de temporada de su madre, comodísimas pero elegantes.

Con un suspiro, encomendó su corazón al destino y salió de su cuarto.

Miró hacia abajo y lo vio en medio de uno de esos viajes de lado a lado. A la vez que decenas de mariposas enloquecidas le volaban por dentro, Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior, porque por su cabeza pasó la peregrina idea de que él estaba nervioso. Sí, nervioso… Tan nervioso como ella, si somos sinceros. Por esta cita que no era cita pero que sí que lo era… Por ella, al fin y al cabo…

Él alzó la vista y la vio allá arriba, hermosa y lejana como una diosa. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que Kyoko no pudo más que corresponder con la suya, puro espejo el uno del otro. Ella no sabe cómo demonios no se mató al bajar la escalera con los tacones porque no tiene recuerdo alguno de haberlo hecho.

Él le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó. Las sonrisas brillaban con más fuerza. Su mano en la suya, donde debía estar.

En la salita, desde donde se escuchaba lo que ocurría en el vestíbulo, Julie tiraba de Kuu para impedirle ponerse de pie y que se estuviera sentado en el sofá. Ni por lo más sagrado iba a permitir que saliera a avergonzarlos. O a amenazarlos. O las dos cosas…

—Diviértanse, chicos —canturreó Julie, a la vez que apretaba su agarre sobre su marido.

Una vez se marcharon, el matrimonio guardó silencio, expectante, hasta que escucharon el sonido del coche alejándose. Solo entonces, Kuu exhaló un suspiro, hondo y un poquito teatral.

—Uf, ya estoy viejo para estas emociones.

—Serás tonto, marido mío… —dijo ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y un brillo hambriento en la mirada. Ella por fin lo dejó libre, pero solo para tenderse sobre él y hacerle caer de espaldas sobre el sillón.

Humm, bueno, quizás no estaba _tan-tan_ viejo, pensó Kuu mientras alzaba el rostro para besar a su esposa y sus manos erraban por debajo de la ropa.

* * *

Kyoko y Kuon trataban de disimular ese punto de incomodidad nerviosa que había entre ellos. Se conocían demasiado para tratarse con cierta distancia y los dos eran plenamente conscientes (aunque no lo habían hablado con el otro, y preferirían morirse antes que admitirlo en voz alta) de que _esto_ era distinto. Así que procuraban comportarse con cierta naturalidad, con más o menos éxito, según su propia opinión.

Casi no encuentran dónde aparcar en el centro comercial. Por lo visto, había no sé qué evento con algún cantante medio famoso y el centro estaba a reventar. Kuon planteó la posibilidad de irse a algún otro sitio, pero Kyoko argumentó que ya tenía compradas las entradas del cine por internet y sería una tontería desperdiciarlas. Así que allá fueron.

Efectivamente, estaba atestado. Aunque ninguno se quejó mucho, porque después del tercer empujón, Kuon se adjudicó el derecho y el gustazo de actuar como escudo para Kyoko. Así que pasó un brazo en torno a su cintura y con el otro brazo y el torso por delante, iba abriendo camino para ella. Y no es que ella se quejara, porque eso le dio la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca y de comprobar que él llevaba la colonia que ella le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Y por los dioses del cielo, cómo olía…

Consiguieron sitio en un local de mesas chiquititas, sillas aún más pequeñas y poca intimidad para la conversación privada, dada la proximidad con los vecinos. Pero al menos estaban sentados y podían hablar, pero ¿hablar de qué? Hey, me gustas. No, eso no. Oye, Kyoko, me muero por ti. No, tampoco. Y no hablemos de esas otras dos palabras que NADIE debe decir en la primera cita… O primera no-cita, pero en fin…

Kuon había ordenado un megabatido de coco (un _smoothie_, le dicen por aquellas tierras, porque es algo más cremoso que los batidos tradicionales), de esos gigantes para compartir en pareja. Oh, sí. Con dos pajitas, ella por un lado, y él por el otro. A media copa de distancia… Para añadir algo de aventura al asunto, Kuon lo había pedido con mucho hielo picado. Pero claro, cuando uno toma bebidas tan frías, pasa lo que pasa siempre…

Kuon no lo vio venir, Kyoko tampoco. La cuchillada del frío en la cabeza, dolorosa y por sorpresa, hace que se lleven los dedos al puente de la nariz y aprieten con fuerza con la esperanza de que pase pronto…

Y pasa, sí. Kyoko suspira cuando el dolor desaparece, Kuon frunce el ceño. Esto no está yendo nada bien, no señor…

Pero Kyoko se lleva la mano a la barbilla y lo mira por entre sus pestañas, que a Kuon nunca le han parecido tan largas, alargando el silencio entre los dos.

—¿Y sabes lo peor? —pregunta ella, con un aleteo de pestañas que pretende ser inocente.

—¿Hm? —murmura él, sin atreverse a hablar, porque la capacidad de articular palabras ahora mismo no le anda funcionando bien.

—Que me encanta —y entonces sonrió, se llevó la pajita a los labios y volvió a beber de aquel potingue del demonio.

Y de nuevo, la cuchillada helada en el cráneo y el gesto de dolor que deforma sus hermosas facciones. Kuon rió con ganas esta vez y Kyoko se unió a sus risas.

A partir de ahí, todo fue más fácil.

* * *

—Kuon Hizuri —le dice ella, con ese tono de marimandona que Kyoko adopta cuando están estudiando (o cuando quiere que Kuon estudie)—, te recuerdo que fui yo quien te limpió los mocos el día que te caíste de aquel árbol, así que no me vengas con alardes de acrobacias y piruetas…

—¡No puedes acordarte de eso! —exclama él, los ojos abiertos de asombro.

—Pues me acuerdo —afirmó ella—. Mamá dijo que te estaba bien empleado por temerario. Y yo no podía creer lo que veía… No te peleó por subirte al árbol. ¡Te peleó por caerte!

—Pero mira lo que ha traído el gato… —terció una voz, interrumpiéndolos, y a Kyoko se le heló la sangre en las venas. Palideció antes de alzar el rostro y ver allí a Lorraine, la loca de las tijeras, con una repugnante mueca en la cara que pretendía pasar por sonrisa. La mano de Kuon voló a la de Kyoko sobre la mesa, apretando con suavidad y prestándole su fuerza, mientras él ladeaba la cabeza y clavaba con fiereza su mirada en la suya.

—Ah, Lorraine, qué desagradable sorpresa… —saludó él, destilando veneno en la engañosa suavidad de su voz—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Y tú, ¿qué? —le preguntó a Kyoko, blanca como el papel, ignorando a Kuon—. Qué tristeza… ¿Ahora sales con el idiota de tu hermano?

Y hasta aquí aguantó Kyoko. Lorraine le daba pánico, es cierto. Hacía que un puño de hielo le apretara el corazón y se quedaba paralizada de miedo igual que un animalito frente a una serpiente.

Pero nadie llama idiota a Kuon y menos en su cara.

El frío de sus venas tornó en fiero fuego y sus mejillas se encendieron en un rubor que nadie podría confundir con candoroso. Kyoko estaba furiosa, sí, y en sus ojos destellaban llamas de indignación y rabia.

—¡Ni es idiota ni es mi hermano! —le espetó, sin poderse controlar, atrayendo sobre sí las miradas de sus vecinos de mesa. Le importó tres pimientos…—. Así que ni se te ocurra insultarlo en mi cara o…

—¿O qué? —le desafió Lorraine, inclinando el torso hacia delante, queriendo intimidarla.

—O te las verás conmigo —intervino Kuon, que lucía una mueca diabólica por sonrisa—. O con mi madre… —y añadió con perversa intención—. ¿Sabes? Ella conoce a muchísima gente…

La loca abrió la boca en un grito de horror que no llegó a dar, sin duda acordándose de la serie de catastróficas desdichas que 'sufrió' justo después de su 'incidente' con Kyoko. Dio dos pasos atrás, abrazándose a sí misma para disimular el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, pero aún mantenía el mentón alzado, en ademán orgulloso.

—¿Pero qué ves en ella? —susurró con desprecio, mirando a Kyoko con altivez, creyéndose sin duda mejor que ella.

—Ni debería molestarme en contestarte… —respondió Kuon—. Pero en fin, por el bien de tus dos neuronas haré el sacrificio… —Su mano no se había retirado de la de ella—. Kyoko es… —vaciló, dejando sin terminar la frase—. Kyoko es mi… —Y solo entonces, volteó el torso para mirarla a los ojos—. Mi persona más importante…

El corazón de Kyoko se saltó un latido. O dos.

—Y, Lorraine —agregó sin mirarla, pendiente de la reacción de Kyoko—, te agradecería que te perdieras y nos ahorraras el disgusto de tu presencia…

—Así que yo tenía razón, después de todo… —le escuchó susurrar mientras se alejaba.

Kuon decidió ignorar a la tipa y no prestarle más atención, y se dedicó, gustoso, a pasar la velada perdido en los ojos de Kyoko.

De la película, poco se enteraron. Era una de esas de legionarios espaciales, matando bichos. Lo mejor de la peli, sin duda, fue el bote extragrande de palomitas que compartieron y que permitía que, de tanto en tanto, sus manos se rozaran por accidente.

Sí, bueno, la psicópata les fastidió parte de su cita, pero algo había cambiado…

Kuon estaba más que feliz por la forma en que Kyoko había salido en su defensa y cómo había declarado que no era su hermano… No sabía si sentirse dolido por eso, pero decidió que no. Decidió que cerrar la puerta del hermano abría otra que conducía a caminos inexplorados, y con suerte, directos al corazón de Kyoko.

Definitivamente, algo había cambiado y Kyoko no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Pero podía sentirlo… No sabía bien el qué, quizás era la calidez en los ojos de Kuon cuando la miraba, quizás su sonrisa, la de verdad, solo para ella…

Pero sobre todo, esa declaración que había hecho…

¿Qué diantres significa eso de ser su persona más importante?

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**

_Como ven, son varias las escenas canon que han sido reinterpretadas libremente en esta historia XD_


	18. Chapter 18

Habían subido las escaleras en silencio, demorando la despedida y pensando (erróneamente) que sus padres dormían. Y la cita terminó (porque todas las citas terminan en algún momento) delante de la habitación de Kyoko.

Nada como un beso aquella noche, ante la puerta de su dormitorio, hubiera borrado de manera clara e inequívoca esa frontera invisible que los definía como hermanos.

Pero no hubo beso.

Pero sí un abrazo, cálido, enloquecedor y más largo de lo usual, un beso suave en la coronilla y un susurrado 'Buenas noches' que una muchacha más versada en los asuntos del corazón hubiera interpretado como un 'Sueña conmigo'.

A partir de esa noche, Kyoko y Kuon se movían en una nebulosa indefinida, sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo, danzando sobre la tenue línea que separa el coqueteo de la incertidumbre, porque no sabían ni podían apartar la mirada del otro, siempre con el temor de llevar escrito en la cara sus sentimientos, pero a la vez (y por más contradictorio que resulte), con la confianza suficiente en que habían empezado a andar el camino que anhelan sus corazones.

Y luego estaba Rick… Si ya era cada vez más difícil saber cómo actuar frente al otro, encima tenían que aguantar el retorcido sentido del humor de Rick, las insinuaciones apenas veladas sobre a quién iban a llevar de pareja a su boda, las burlas cargadas de dobles sentidos que a Kyoko se le escapaban. O quizás no… Quizás tan solo no quería verlas, porque si las tomaba por lo que ella creía que realmente eran (y su alma entera gritaba que sí lo eran), eso supondría que su corazón podría amar libremente. Pero si se equivocaba, se le rompería el corazón de nuevo y sus sentimientos quedarían expuestos. Y él entonces lo sabría y ella lo perdería…

Kuon tampoco estaba mucho mejor… Todavía no era el novio de Kyoko (nótese el _todavía_) y él ya andaba comiéndose la cabeza con que no sabía ser un novio. No sabía serlo… ¿Y si lo estropeaba? ¿Y si ella se aburría y lo dejaba atrás como hizo Miranda? ¿Y si la cagaba, y si fastidiaba su relación con ella para siempre? Oh, cielos, ¿por qué tenían que ser las cosas tan complicadas?

Ciertamente, a pesar de todas sus dudas, Kyoko seguía siendo la luz que iluminaba sus tinieblas. Pero ni siquiera su luz podía ahorrarle todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. Seguía existiendo un mundo más allá de los ojos de Kyoko, un mundo hostil y despiadado. Es verdad que había logrado evitar casi todas las peleas, pero estaba cansado del desprecio de compañeros y directores que solo lo veían como un advenedizo que sacaba provecho del éxito de su padre, dándole papeles mediocres, sin profundidad, solo por puro compromiso con el apellido Hizuri. Y también (y esto era peor), estaban aquellos que quería que fuera su padre… Que actuara como él, se moviera como él, que sonriera como él…, sin darle oportunidad alguna a desarrollar su propia versión del personaje, sin darle oportunidad a crecer como actor, a desarrollar su propia identidad profesional…

Su carrera se había estancado antes siquiera de despegar.

Y un día, simplemente se hartó…

Kyoko y Julie estaban en el jardín, y desde allí alcanzaron a oír la discusión. Corrieron, con el corazón lleno de preocupación, y entraron en la casa.

—Papá, ¡yo no soy tú! —exclamó Kuon. Se movía de un lado a otro de la salita, como un animal enjaulado, los puños crispados tratando de domeñar su rabia, no contra su padre, por supuesto, sino contra el mundo—. Todos esperan que sea como tú. Que haga esto o lo otro —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. Pero yo no soy tú.

—Hijo… —dice Kuu, con voz baja y suave, tratando de sosegar a su hijo. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que no lo veía así, tan lleno de ira, tan perdido…

—Me asfixio, papá —le dijo, inspirando un par de veces y bajando el volumen de su voz airada—. Me siento como si me mantuvieran metido en una caja de cristal cuyas paredes son cada vez más y más pequeñas…

—Hijo mío… —El rostro de Kuu se deforma transido de dolor a causa de la impotencia, de la tristeza de no poder proteger a su hijo. Por haberle fallado una vez más… Kuu alza la mano y la apoya con suavidad sobre el hombro de su hijo. Kuon da un respingo al sentirlo, pero luego relaja los hombros y deja caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. Julie cruza la sala y rodea a su hijo con sus brazos por el otro lado.

A Kyoko se le parte el corazón al verlos.

—Kuon… —dice ella, rompiendo el silencio e interviniendo por primera vez—. ¿Y si pudieras empezar de nuevo en otro sitio? —Él voltea el rostro, para mirarla con sus ojos verdes llenos de preguntas. Ella se lleva el puño justo sobre el corazón e intenta que su voz no se quiebre—. ¿Lejos de nosotros?

—Kyoko, ¿de qué hablas? —Kuon se aparta con suavidad de los brazos de sus padres y cruza la habitación hasta llegar frente a ella. Kyoko siente sus piernas temblar bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

—Kuon… Escúchame bien… —Exhala un suspiro hondo y toma sus manos. Él las mira en silencio, pequeñas entre las suyas, y luego vuelve a enlazar su mirada con la dorada de Kyoko—. Si pudieras reinventarte, crearte un nuevo 'yo', ¿lo harías?

—Un nuevo 'yo'… —repite él como un eco.

—Sí, hacemos de ti alguien nuevo. Con otro nombre, otra apariencia… —El corazón de Kyoko duele, como si mil alfileres se le clavaran, pero inspira de nuevo y continúa—. Lejos, donde nadie pueda juzgarte ni compararte… Alguien distinto que no pueda ser vinculado a tu 'yo' de hoy. Alguien nuevo… —Kyoko inspira una vez más y aprieta con fuerza las manos de Kuon—. Tu mejor papel…

Él la mira, y le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste, que no se refleja en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué propones? —le pregunta, su voz apenas un susurro.

—Japón, por supuesto… —le responde ella con convicción.

Kuon cierra los ojos y asiente en silencio un par de veces. Cuando abre los ojos y la mira, Kyoko ahoga un gemido de sorpresa, porque están llenos de luz.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? —le pregunta Kuon, dando un salto sin red y confiando en que Kyoko esté allí para salvarlo de la caída.

—¿A-A Ja-Japón? —titubea ella, con el corazón a mil por hora y el aliento enganchado en la garganta.

—Sí… —Y de nuevo la pregunta. Ella no sabe cuánto le costó reunir el valor para esas dos palabras—. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

El corazón de Kuon late a la carrera, probablemente para ir a la par con el de Kyoko.

—Siempre, Kuon —responde ella finalmente—. Siempre que me quieras a tu lado, allí estaré…

Kuon no puede sino dejar escapar un suspiro, que se lleva sus temores. Él alza una de las pequeñas manos, aún entre las suyas, y deja en su piel un beso, con los ojos cerrados, dando gracias a Dios por el regalo de tener a Kyoko en su vida. La siente estremecerse y cuando regresa a su rostro, el más hermoso rubor adorna sus mejillas. Y él se siente absurdamente feliz.

Hasta que la voz de su padre, seria y tonante, resonó en la habitación.

—No harás tal cosa, jovencita…


	19. Chapter 19

_Ahora que FF **POR FIN** resolvió el problema con la notificación de actualizaciones, allá vamos con capítulo nuevo._

**_NOTA:_**_ Gracias por sus amables palabras a los usuarios no registrados, a los que no puedo agradecer directamente por PM. Y a los lectores fantasma, también, gracias por estar ahí, al otro lado de la pantalla…_

* * *

—No harás tal cosa, jovencita…

A Kuon y a Kyoko se les cayó el mundo encima… No podían separarse, no… Ni Kuon quería una nueva vida sin _su_ Kyoko junto a él, ni ella quería quedarse fuera de la suya. Se necesitaban el uno al otro como respirar… ¿Cómo es que su padre no entendía eso?

—Papá… —dijo Kuon, alzando las manos tratando de aplacar los ánimos.

—No —le interrumpe Kuu, estirando el brazo ante él y convirtiendo su negativa en definitiva e inflexible—. Kyoko es menor de edad y le quedan seis meses para terminar la secundaria. No permitiré que le robes eso.

—¡Pero papá! —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Kuu les echó una mirada de esas que solo la paternidad y los años de práctica convierten en indiscutible e improtestable. Los jóvenes callaron de golpe a mitad del reniego y dieron un paso atrás. Pero Kuu es un pedazo de pan, y al verlos así, tan desalentados, tan perdidos, (_descorazonados_, pensó) se le enterneció la mirada de puro afecto. Los entendía, claro que sí… Pero alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza fría en esta familia…

—Hijo —dijo con un suspiro mirando a Kuon—, es normal que busques tu camino en la vida... Te recuerdo que yo también dejé mi casa. Sé lo que es querer empezar de nuevo y probar tus alas, lo sé bien... Era un poco mayor que tú, es cierto, pero es ley natural que los hijos abandonen un día el nido para volar solos... —añadió con un nuevo suspiro. Luego puso los brazos en jarras, las manos a la cintura, y una arruga de severidad se formó en su ceño—. Pero no puedes llevarte a Kyoko… Me niego.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Kyoko, con un hilo de voz, tratando de buscar el apoyo de su madre.

—Lo siento, cariño —le respondió ella—, pero opino igual que tu padre.

Kyoko y Kuon se miran, inquietos. Ella tiene la cabeza gacha, pero mira hacia arriba, hacia él, los ojos velados por sus largas y húmedas pestañas, y desconsoladamente triste el semblante. Kuon lucha por reprimir las ganas de abrazarla, confortarla y mentirle diciéndole que se irán juntos de todas formas. A pesar de sus padres, a pesar de sus estudios, a pesar del sentido común… Porque él la necesita.

Pero sí, sería una mentira. Kuon no lo hará, porque es cierto: no puede hacerle eso a Kyoko. Su padre, su sensato padre, tiene razón… No puede proponerle algo así… No puede pedirle que cambie su vida por él ni privarle de los estudios básicos, no puede arrancarla de su vida aquí por egoísmo, por amor…

Porque todo amor es egoísta. Egoísta y desesperado… Pero bueno, también es un hecho comprobado que todo enamorado posee unas notables cualidades adaptativas. Es decir, lógica o sentido común (el menos común de los sentidos), ni más ni menos… Es que el sentido común siempre (y _milagrosamente_) encuentra otras posibilidades…

—¿Y si espero a que termine sus estudios? —pregunta Kuon, y destellos de verde esperanza brillan en sus ojos—. Si espero, ¿permitirías que nos fuéramos juntos?

—Kuon, Kuon… —dice Kuu, moviendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. _Ah, esta juventud…_ Se acerca a su hijo y quedan frente a frente, reflejos el uno del otro, un mismo rostro al que solo los años separan—. Además, hijo mío, está la cuestión del idioma —Kuu se acerca más y justo cuando Kuon iba a retroceder, un tanto intimidado por la seriedad de su padre, este alza los dedos, y el índice sobre el pulgar sale disparado contra su frente, en un capirotazo con todas las de la ley—. Tu japonés es horrible, hijo…

Los ojos de Kuu chispean con diversión y Kuon asiente, sobándose el golpe de la frente. No es que duela, bueno sí, pero en el orgullo…

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta entonces Kuon, renovadas sus esperanzas—. Si retomo las clases de japonés y espero a que Kyoko se gradúe, ¿nos permitirás irnos juntos?

Kuu suspiró. Julie, a su lado, le tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

—Tengo condiciones… —dijo Kuu.

—¿Papá? —Kuon podía sentir la ola de alegría que le nacía en el pecho y que luchaba por salir transformada en una carcajada de alegría. Con Kyoko. Se iría con Kyoko—. ¿Eso es que sí?

—Condiciones, Kuon —repite Kuu con seriedad, con voz de padre—, déjame hablar…

—Dispara, papá —le dice, aunque no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le está formando en el rostro.

—Mi amigo Lory actuará como tutor de Kyoko, a efectos legales, hasta su mayoría de edad.

—¿El viejo loco? —le interrumpe Kuon, con asombro.

—¡Kuon! —exclamó entonces Kyoko, y le dio un manotazo (bastante fuerte para alguien tan menudita), escandalizada por su grosería.

—Un respeto, muchacho —ahora eran dos, Kyoko y Kuu, los que le reconvenían con el ceño fruncido—. El Jefe es un amigo de los de verdad, lo sabes bien… Y ni loco voy a dejar que mis hijos se vayan al otro lado del mundo para dejarlos sin que nadie les eche un ojo —Kuu alza el mentón, desafiante, y endereza la espalda, antes de enumerar el resto de sus condiciones—. Entrarás en LME. Y Kyoko seguirá estudiando o hará lo que ella decida, bajo la supervisión de Lory. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Lo tomo, lo tomo… —respondió Kuon, alzando las manos a la defensiva, con una sonrisa divertida y el corazón acelerado—. Por supuesto que lo tomo.

Y solo entonces, cuando ya todo está dicho, cuando su padre ha establecido las reglas y estas han sido aceptadas, se gira hacia Kyoko. Esta vez es él el que toma sus manos. Busca luego sus ojos, que relucen brillantes, y su mirada se pierde un momento en sus labios, entreabiertos e inalcanzables.

—¿Esperarás por mí? —pregunta ella. Su voz está llena de anhelo, de esperanza, de alegría y de tristeza. De todo y nada a la vez… Porque Kuon la quiere a su lado, en su vida… En esta nueva vida que se abre ante él…

—Siempre… —responde él. Y quisiera decirle que ese 'siempre' no son seis meses. Una eternidad, la vida entera, si fuera necesario…

Y mientras ellos se miran, diciéndose sin palabras lo que aún no pueden decirse, Kuu vuelve a suspirar. Suelta con delicadeza la mano de su esposa y le rodea el hombro con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Julie ya lloraba…

Sus hijos iban a irse…


	20. Chapter 20

Hubo más de esas citas que no eran citas… Sus dedos se enredaban en la mano del otro sin darse cuenta, como si ese fuera su sitio natural y el lugar al que pertenecían. Charlaban de todo y de nada, reían, se perdían en la mirada del otro, se abrazaban en esas despedidas eternas frente al dormitorio de Kyoko sin realmente querer decirse adiós… Pero no pasaban de ahí. No había habido beso. Nop.

Y en esa tierra de nadie, en esa _terra incognita_ de sus corazones, pisaban de puntillas, rozando el cielo prometido, pero sin atreverse extender el brazo y tocarlo… ¿Terror cerval? ¿Pánico a haberlo malinterpretado _todo_? ¿Miedo a que fuera verdad aquello que ansiaban? ¿A que no lo fuera?

Vaya usted a saber…

Las risitas mal disimuladas de Rick y Tina cuando los veían juntos tampoco les ayudaban a decidirse a ser audaces… La fecha de la boda se acercaba inexorablemente, cada vez más cerca. Y Kyoko y Kuon, sin pareja. Por idiotas…

Y entre tanto, y con la vertiginosa emoción del cambio radical que iban a tomar sus vidas, reanudaron aquellas clases de japonés de antaño. Okumura sensei volvió a sus vidas, con más canas que antes y más severo que nunca. Disponía de solo seis meses para enseñarles todo lo posible sobre la contradicción cultural que es Japón, moderno y tradicional, liberal y conservador… Clases de japonés hablado y escrito, hiragana, katakana, kanji, gastronomía, vestimenta, protocolo, historia, mitología y religión, cultura popular… Kuon le ponía empeño y estudiaba con ahínco, pero creía que le iba a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento, por el contrario, Kyoko absorbía toda la información con una mirada de intensa y absoluta concentración.

—Pero Kyoko, ¿de veras puedes con todo? —pregunta él, con los ojos llenos de asombro—. Quiero decir, también están tus clases de último año…

—Esto me interesa muchísimo, Kuon —le responde ella, apartando la vista de sus tareas—, son nuestras raíces, de donde venimos… Además, tampoco es tan extraño… —Ella alza admonitoriamente el dedo índice delante de su cara—. Si tan solo hubieras prestado más atención a las historias de papá…

—Uf, Kyoko… —responde él, llevándose la mano a la nuca y con una sonrisa idiota en la cara—. Yo solo te presto atención a ti…

Kyoko se ruborizó inevitable y adorablemente. Tanto, que la sonrisa idiota de Kuon se tornó en una ufana y orgullosa… Porque _por fin_ se estaba atreviendo a soñar…

* * *

Hicieron falta unas cuantas reuniones familiares, varias pruebas y muchas pelucas y tintes hasta dar con una imagen que satisficiera a todos. Julie disfrutaba de estas sesiones, por más que su corazón se doliera de la marcha de sus hijos, pero si alguien en la casa Hizuri sabía de estilo y estilismo, esa era ella.

La altura y las facciones caucásicas de Kuon eran indisimulables, por lo que habían descartado el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, y habían optado por un hermoso castaño que lo integraba más en la 'normalidad' japonesa pero que no inhibía ese aire exótico del que tiene sangre extranjera.

Quién se lo iba a decir a Kuon… Toda la vida soportando el insulto de mestizo y ahora precisamente iba a potenciar y sacar provecho de eso mismo…

Frente al espejo, Julie peina el oscuro cabello de su hijo en un estilo más formal. Ha cambiado sus vaqueros y sudaderas habituales por un traje de tres piezas. Lo mira con ojo crítico y desecha el chaleco, lo vuelve a revisar y le desabrocha el primer botón, colocándole el cuello de la camisa más abierto. Además, dobla los puños de la camisa por encima de las mangas de la chaqueta y se las sube hasta medio brazo. Una vez que se da por satisfecha, le hace una seña a Kyoko. Ella se acerca al tocador y le pasa el bote con las lentes de contacto.

—Tus hermosos ojos… —susurra ella cuando el verde vivo de Kuon desaparece, oculto tras el suave avellano.

—Te pareces más que nunca a tu padre, hijo… —añade Julie, con voz nostálgica.

—Ya solo te falta un nombre… —le dice Kuu.

—Ren —dice Kuon, inspirando hondo y mirándolo a través del espejo—, tiene que ser Ren, papá.

Su padre cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, asintió en silencio y no hizo nada por disimular el orgullo en su mirada.

Porque en Japón, Ren es el loto. Es el renacimiento, la superación… Es la fuerza de la vida que se abre camino a través del lodo y la adversidad.

Igual que su hijo.


	21. Chapter 21

Julie se encargó de darles a sus hijos 'la charla'. Por separado, por supuesto: el amor de madre le alcanzaba para no hacerles pasar la vergüenza delante del otro…

Amenazó a su hijo con perseguirlo después de muerta y aparecérsele como ectoplásmico fantasma si trataba mal a las mujeres —a cualquier mujer—, pero especialmente a Kyoko… Si le hacía daño a Kyoko… Huy... Kuon no quiso ni imaginarlo y tragó saliva… Claro está que dicha charla tuvo que hacerla Julie en plan genérico, fingiéndose ignorante de los sentimientos de su hijo, porque él solo los había compartido, en la más estricta confidencia, con su padre.

Y a Kyoko (ruborizada y avergonzada por la naturaleza de la charla materna), Julie le recordó que jamás debe hacer nada para lo que no se sienta preparada, que no se dejara presionar por nada ni por nadie. Que solo ella es dueña de las decisiones de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Y que si ella dice 'no', es 'no'.

Kuu amenazó de nuevo a Kuon con la castración si a Kyoko se le rompía una uña por su culpa. Y a Kyoko le encargó velar por que las sombras de la ira no ahogaran a Kuon.

Juntos, frente a los hijos que se les iban, les encarecieron que se cuidaran entre sí. Que fueran el ancla y el soporte del otro. Y la mirada de acero de Julie les recordó a ambos que Kyoko podría cocinar, puesto que siempre fue la mejor en ello, pero que en ningún caso, iba a ser la esclava ni la sirvienta personal de Kuon.

—¿Queda claro? —preguntó Julie.

—¡Sí, mamá! —respondieron a dúo.

—Y las labores de la casa, serán compartidas —continuó ella.

—¡Sí, mamá! —volvieron a decir.

—Y el alquiler del apartamento lo pagaremos nosotros, hasta que ustedes sean capaces de pagarlos por sí mismos…

—Pero mamá… —protestó Kuon.

—No quiero a un hijo mío pasando necesidad si está en mi mano (o en mi cartera) evitarlo… —aclaró Julie, tajante.

—Y habrá que tener un plan de acción —añadió Kuu—, para cuando vayamos a Japón.

—¿¡Quééé!? —exclamaron sus hijos.

—No pensarían en serio que no iríamos a visitarlos… —contestó Kuu frunciendo un tanto el ceño—. Mis hijos… Solos en el otro lado del mundo… —dijo con voz lastimera, llevándose teatralmente la mano al pecho, como tantas veces le había visto hacer a Julie. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisilla—. ¿O es que quieren rompernos el corazón?

—No, no, no… —se apresuraron a decir ellos.

—Pero es que en Japón, papá, tú… —dijo Kuon, dejando el resto de la frase en el aire.

—Eres una figura nacional —terminó Kyoko por él—. Y eso podría destruir el personaje de Tsuruga Ren, si alguien llegara a reconocerlo como tu hijo.

—Oh, vamos, querida —le dijo Julie a Kyoko, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—, iremos disfrazados... De incógnito…

—Mamá, papá —les dijo Kyoko, adelantando el torso y con cierta severidad en la voz—, ninguno de ustedes es fácil de disimular precisamente…

Sus padres a veces eran muy ingenuos.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá… —dijeron ellos.

* * *

Muchas, muchas emociones… Kyoko las sentía bajo la piel, burbujeando, y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con destellos dorados que a Kuon le robaban el aliento. Sí, muchas emociones… La boda de Rick y Tina, cada vez más cerca, el viaje, los preparativos, ¡una nueva vida!, las clases, su cumpleaños… Y Kuon… Siempre Kuon… Ah, Kuon y su maravilloso cumpleaños… La familia reservó una pista de hielo para celebrar su fiesta; ellas vestidas con galas principescas, tules, tafetanes, diademas y coronas, alas de gasa e ilusión… Y ellos, elegantes, con sofisticados _cravats_ anudados al cuello, con levita de grandes botones dorados, como sacados de una de las ilustraciones de los libros que leía de niña… Y danzaban, deslizándose sobre el hielo, como hadas…

Volaba, realmente se podía decir que volaba. Con Kuon de la mano, Kyoko sentía la brisa de la velocidad agitarle los cabellos y el corazón latirle a la carrera. Reían, reían como hace tiempo ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Reían mirándose a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

—Kyoko —dijo él, deteniéndose con una pirueta y arrastrándola hacia su pecho para frenar su carrera—, ¿serás mi pareja en la boda?

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, la sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, pero de pronto, un pensamiento negro cruzó por su cabeza, y la luz de su mirada y de su sonrisa se apagó.

Kuon frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—A ninguna chica —dijo ella, la voz baja, el rostro escondido contra su pecho— le gusta ser la última opción…

—¿¡Última opción!? —repitió él, con incredulidad manifiesta—. Oh, Kyoko, mi dulce Kyoko… —dijo él, alzándole con dos dedos el mentón—. Créeme —Y él la miró de una forma que ni siquiera ella se atrevió a ponerlo en duda. Ella vio la verdad en sus ojos—, siempre fuiste tú mi única opción.

Y ella sintió sus rodillas aflojarse de mala manera ante su mirada. Menos mal que estaba entre los brazos de Kuon.

* * *

Y un domingo de enero, en ese mes y medio en que sus años de separación eran menos, cuando ella acababa de cumplir dieciséis y él tenía todavía diecinueve, mientras Rick y Tina bailaban su vals de recién casados, Kuon le robó a Kyoko su primer beso.

Un beso que sintieron con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas, y que les supo a promesa y a dicha, a principio sin final… A amor y a suspiro, a alma enamorada…

Porque ese fue el primer beso de muchos. Incontables, infinitos…

**\- - FIN - -**

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA:_**_ Sí, fin. Ups…_

_Soy consciente de que muchas quieren ver su vida juntos en Japón, especialmente ahora que POR FIN están juntos, pero siempre fue mi objetivo llegar precisamente hasta este momento exacto de su primer beso. _

_Sin embargo, para que luego no digan que soy mala, habrá al menos un extra con su vida en Japón y un epílogo. _

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura que empezó como un one-shot y creció gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes._


	22. Extra 1

**EXTRA 1**

Se encontraron en la puerta donde tantas veces se habían despedido. Él, ya como Tsuruga Ren, ella, como un hada del bosque de cabellos del color de un atardecer. Se había cortado y teñido su hermosa cabellera negra, y parecía mucho más jovencita. Sus ojos brillaban con un destello travieso a la espera de la reacción de Kuon.

—Buenos días, soy Tsuruga Ren —le saludó él, en japonés, inclinándose educadamente—, un placer conocerla. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Tsuruga-san, encantada de conocerlo —respondió ella, con la misma cortesía—. Mogami Kyoko, por favor, cuide usted de mí.

Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, promesa de besos y caricias.

—Siempre…

* * *

Se despidieron de sus padres en casa, entre lágrimas, abrazos y buenos deseos. Durante el trayecto en taxi al aeropuerto, ninguno de los dos habló mucho. Cada uno lidiaba como podía con esas emociones contradictorias y abrumadoras, con la tristeza que vieron en los ojos de sus padres, la emoción de la nueva vida y los nuevos desafíos por venir… Pero sobre todo, estaba ese sano respeto e incertidumbre por lo desconocido, por la aventura que estaban a punto de emprender juntos, como pareja…

Ninguno había usado las palabras exactas de lo que eran. Habían esperado tanto tiempo por ver este sueño cumplido, que ya no les hacían falta… No necesitaban etiquetas mientras tuvieran sus manos entrelazadas. Porque una etiqueta no es más que eso. Una marca, un nombre que siempre resultará impreciso e inexacto para definirlos… No es todo lo que ellos son ni todo lo que sienten. Ellos, juntos, son más, mucho más...

Kyoko se remueve inquieta en su asiento del avión. Nunca le ha gustado volar. La mano de Kuon (no, la mano de Ren) busca la suya, igual que hace más de diez años hizo un niño en circunstancias parecidas.

—Kyoko… —le susurra él, atrayendo su atención—. ¿De vuelta a dónde empezamos, Kyoko?

Pero ella sonríe y entrecierra los ojos, divertida. Trata de impostar severidad en su voz, pero no se puede contener la risa.

—Los honoríficos, Tsuruga-san… —le reconviene ella (o al menos, lo intenta).

Él volteó los ojos, acordándose de la Kyoko-chan de su infancia, obsesionada por las formalidades.

—Mogami-san… —se corrigió él, con exagerado retintín—. Entonces, tendré que llamarte Mogami-san hasta el día en que te cases.

Y ella también la recordó.

La promesa, honesta y sincera, nacida del corazón, que un niño le hizo a una niña. El tipo de promesa que nunca jamás se olvida…

—Y a partir de ese momento, podré llamarte como yo quiera… —él apretó su mano y se acercó más, solo para susurrarle al oído, con su voz acariciando su piel—. Kyoko…

_**—Te llamaré Kyoko** _—le había dicho aquel niño—_**, porque algún día nos casaremos y yo seré tu marido.**_


	23. Extra 2

**EXTRA 2**

En el aeropuerto los recibió un chófer (con gorra de plato, sacado tal cual de Downton Abbey) y una ostentosa limusina dorada, cuyo brillo cegaba los ojos. Dentro, les esperaba El Hombre (uniformado como un oficial británico de la Primera Guerra Mundial, quizás para ir a juego con el chófer, y excesivamente condecorado), bajo cuyo cuidado y tutela estarían, al menos mientras hiciera falta, pero especialmente, para tranquilidad de sus padres.

—¿Preparados para la mayor aventura de todas? —les dijo, atusándose el bigote.

—Sí, señor —le respondió Kuon, aclarándose la garganta—. Hemos refrescado nuestro japonés y…

—Tonterías, chico —le interrumpió Lory, con un movimiento de la mano—. Hablo del amor, jóvenes tortolitos…

En sus ojos había un destello de diversión, que a Kyoko le pareció más diabólico que otra cosa. Kuon carraspeó de nuevo, incómodo, y Kyoko —para variar— se ruborizó.

* * *

Kuon empezó poco a poco. Le habían asignado un mánager un tanto extraño, con problemas con la tecnología, pero tremendamente eficiente y con un desmesurado gusto por el shōjo. Se las arregló para conseguirle contratos de modelaje a un desconocido, un recién llegado, sabiendo sacar provecho de ese aire exótico y mezclado de Ren. Llegó por fin su primer papel, como actor secundario, y luego otros, y otros más, y Tsuruga Ren fue haciéndose un hueco en la industria.

A ello contribuyó, sin duda, su ética del trabajo: no daba problemas, era respetuoso y muy comprometido con sus obligaciones laborales. No era tampoco de esos que se ponen a babear en cuanto la actriz aparece a su lado, sino más bien al contrario. Solían ser ellas las que se convertían en charcos balbuceantes… O al menos los primeros dos minutos, hasta que cierta muchacha extraña entraba y les echaba unas miradas de muerte y condenación eterna. Y no es que ellas hubieran tenido alguna oportunidad con Ren, no, ni por asomo… Simplemente porque él no tenía ojos para nadie más.

* * *

Cuatro años después, ya era un actor consolidado. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido Tsuruga Ren, pero tampoco importaba… Otra cosa que ignoraban es que Tsuruga Ren dejaba de existir en cuanto entraba por la puerta de su apartamento, se quitaba las lentillas y se despeinaba ese pelo tan pulcro de Ren.

Solo entonces, Kuon se acercaba sigiloso a la cocina, al salón o adonde fuera que estuviera Kyoko en ese momento, y la contemplaba unos instantes en silencio. La veía cocinando, enfrascada en sus estudios de veterinaria o consultando en un diccionario alguna palabra japonesa especialmente difícil. Mientras la contempla, Kuon piensa por enésima vez en que no podía creerse su suerte… Ver su amor correspondido, sentirse amado por Kyoko, besarla, tocarla… Todo, la vida con ella, era como estar en una nube celestial. Los problemas dejaban de ser problemas cuando los compartían y las penas y las tristezas siempre eran menos si estaban juntos. Y la ira, la cólera, ese sentimiento negro que le crecía en el pecho, ese monstruo que amenazó su adolescencia, desapareció.

El amor lo hizo desaparecer.

—Tadaima, Kyoko —dijo él, quebrando el silencio y dando a conocer su presencia.

Ella apartó bruscamente la mirada de sus papeles y alzó los ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

—¡Okaeri, Kuon! —exclamó, sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa—. ¡No te oí entrar!

Él se acercó, cruzando la habitación, y muy despacio, apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá, dejándola a ella en medio, su boca, a un suspiro de distancia.

—¿Esas son formas de recibir a tu marido? —preguntó él, con voz enronquecida y fingido reproche. Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior, anticipando el beso que sabía estaba por venir.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor… —respondió ella, mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas y alzando los brazos para rodearlo y atraerlo hacia ella—. Muchísimo mejor…

Otra noche más en que la cena se enfrió sobre la mesa…

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA:_**_ Queda otro extra más. Puede que dos…_

_De nuevo, gracias por todo._


	24. Extra 3

**EXTRA 3**

—¿Y la muchacha no podía elegir otro momento para ponerse enferma? —se escuchó rezongar al director. El plató entero aprestó la oreja para enterarse bien.

—Es una gastroenteritis, kantoku… —replicó su asistente—. Eso no se elige…

—¿Y qué hago yo ahora? —protestó el hombre, con grandes ademanes histriónicos—. ¿Dónde consigo yo una chica que no le tenga miedo a este perro?

El mencionado perro, educadamente sentado junto a su entrenador, se dignó a darle una mirada de soslayo y luego decidió ignorarlo. La verdad es que era un animal enorme, un imponente akita inu de al menos cuarenta kilos, de un color naranja rojizo precioso.

Y fue el color del pelo del animal (tan similar al de su esposa) el que hizo que a Kuon se le encendiera una bombilla. _¿Y si…? No, ella le mataría por siquiera pensarlo… No, no lo haría… ¿O sí? Ah, diablos, ¿por qué no?_

—Si me permite una llamada, Matsudaira kantoku —intervino entonces Ren, acercándose, sin que nada en su rostro delatara ese dialogado monólogo mental suyo—, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos. En media hora podría estar aquí…

—Hmm —musita desconfiado, entrecerrando los ojos para mirarlo—. ¿Y no se asustará?

—No —respondió él—. Ha lidiado con bestias peores… —Y con un escalofrío, por la mente de Kuon pasaron en sucesión rápida las prácticas veterinarias más raras de Kyoko: serpientes, arañas, una vaca kamikaze, un cocodrilo con gengivitis, una cabra drogada con amapolas… Ah, sí, y aquellos dos guacamayos jacinto que casi le arrancan un dedo… Nah…, un perro no tenía ninguna dificultad para ella…

—Ajá —concedió el director, aún renuente—, ¿pero tiene formación en la actuación?

Ren sonríe (o quizás es Kuon) y responde:

—Le viene de familia… —afirmó él, sin la menor sombra de duda en su voz.

Al desesperado director no le quedó más remedio que confiar en el criterio de Tsuruga-san.

* * *

Aquel día, ella entró en el plató, todavía dudando si matar o no a Kuon por ponerla en tal compromiso, le pusieron un guión en las manos y la llevaron con cierta prisa a vestuario y maquillaje. Le presentaron al perro, una maravilla de animal, y durante el resto del día y parte del siguiente grabaron sus escenas.

Y mal no debió ir, porque el director se dio por satisfecho.

Kyoko nunca había dado muestras de interés por la actuación. Es decir, le encantaba ver a su padre y a Kuon en la pantalla, eso sí. ¿Pero actuar ella? Jamás se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza… Aparte de ser hija, casi-hermana y esposa de actores, su contacto con la actuación se había limitado a practicar los guiones y ensayar con Kuon, desde muy jovencita, impostando las voces, adoptando la postura de los personajes que le daban la réplica. Era más por diversión que una vocación… Poco sabía ella que en aquel entonces, ese era el desesperado recurso de Kuon para pasar más tiempo con ella.

—No pensarás detenerte aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él esa noche, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, la luz de la mesilla de noche encendida y el rumor nocturno de Tokyo, lejano—. Ahora que por fin lo has probado…

—Pero Kuon, yo no estoy segura de si… —ella calló y exhaló un suspiro, que reverberó contra su pecho—. Ha sido algo puntual —declaró ella, firme—. Algo excepcional.

—Tienes talento natural, Kyoko... —continuó él, apoyando la mejilla sobre el cabello sedoso de ella.

—Exageras —protestó ella, acurrucándose más contra él—. No lo llevo en la sangre, Kuon...

—Quizás —concedió él—, pero está en ti, actuar forma parte de ti... Lo has respirado toda tu vida... —estrechó los brazos, y la apretó más fuerte—. Y yo no exagero…

Ella no dijo más. Solo cuando ya su respiración se había normalizado y Kuon pensaba que ya dormía, Kyoko habló.

—¿Tú crees?

—Créeme —respondió él—. Tengo dos certezas en mi vida. Una es que te amo, pero esa ya la sabes —Kyoko se removió en sus brazos, para acariciarle el pecho con la nariz y besar su piel. Lo sintió estremecerse, pero él continuó—, y la otra, es que has nacido para esto...

—Fue una sensación extraña y a la vez familiar, Kuon… —le reconoció ella—. Meterme bajo la piel de un personaje, sentir que yo era otra… Darle vida… —exhaló un suspiro, cálido y cansado, que voló sobre su pecho—. No sé cómo explicarlo…

—Sí, te entiendo… Hay algo camaleónico en actuar. Es como si te vistieras de un personaje, pero a la vez le dieras un pedazo de ti, y lo hicieras tuyo. Como si cada personaje, cada nuevo reto, desvelara un pedazo de tu alma y lo entregara al mundo… Ellos son tú, pero a la vez no lo son. Son tu creación… —Él exhaló suavemente—. Yo quisiera que exploraras ese camino, Kyoko.

—Pero mis estudios… —protestó ella, muy bajito.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás compaginar las dos cosas… —le respondió él—. Quizás tardes un poquito más, pero puedes hacerlo…

Ella calló, quedándose sin excusas y dejando que la confianza que Kuon sentía por ella la fuera llenando poco a poco. Al rato, un suspiro hondo salió de su garganta y retiró las sábanas, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Tengo que llamar a mamá y a papá. Tengo que contárselo —dijo, con el torso hacia Kuon—. Tengo que decirles que he actuado. ¡Actuado! ¡Yo! —Se llevó la mano al pecho, incrédula—. ¡Yo! —repitió—. ¡Y con un perro! —Y entonces, como si solo ahora advirtiera ese nimio detalle, abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Y contigo!

Se inclinó hacia él, le dio un sonoro beso, de esos que explotan ruidosamente como una bombita de chicle y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kuon reía mientras se levantaba para ir tras ella. Nada lo hacía tan feliz como verla feliz.

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**_El epílogo, la semana próxima._


	25. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Japón se volvió loco cuando supo que dos de sus estrellas favoritas llevaban casi ocho años casados. El país entero enloqueció y empezó a alucinar, preguntándose cómo es que habían podido mantener un secreto de esa naturaleza tanto tiempo.

Pues llevando una vida discreta, por supuesto.

Había habido rumores, porque siempre los hay, claro. Especialmente cuando trabajaban juntos: la química se disparaba y desbordaba la pantalla. El espectador sentía, de alguna manera intuitiva, que las emociones desplegadas entre ellos eran auténticas, y no tan solo una actuación.

Pero ahora que el vientre de Kyoko iba a delatarlos, mejor hacer explotar la bomba en condiciones controladas, ¿verdad?

Déjenles a Yashiro y a Lory la gestión del circo mediático. La gente quería derretirse con dulces aaaww y oooh, ¿sí? Y que no faltaran ni flores ni corazones enamorados, no. Pues hala, los tendrían…

* * *

Las cámaras habían sido estratégicamente colocadas, el coro estaba en su sitio, las flores también, los invitados (entre ellos la famosa estrella internacional Hizuri Kuu y su señora, amigos de la pareja) lucían sus mejores galas y la turba que colapsaba las calles alrededor de la iglesia ansiaba morir de fangirlero moe enamorado. A tal efecto, se había colocado una pantalla gigante fuera. ¿Dije ya lo del circo? Ah, sí, lo dije…

Bien, pues la ceremonia cumplía dos objetivos: dar metafórico pan a las masas hambrientas y renovar sus votos matrimoniales en un acto público.

Ren (Kuon) aguarda junto al altar. Está nervioso, igual que la primera vez. Su padre (ejem, es decir, su buen amigo Kuu), justo a su lado. El corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho y mil mariposas le vuelan por dentro cuando ve a Kyoko, radiante y hermosa (más cada día) avanzar hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios y su hijo (¡Su hijo!) en el vientre. ¿Puede acaso un hombre morir de felicidad? Y como la otra vez, Kyoko reza por no tropezarse con el vestido y hacer el ridículo. Inspira, suspira, y avanza hacia su príncipe de las hadas.

Las manos de Kyoko tiemblan un poco, y Kuon las cubre con las suyas. Entonces, y como siempre, él se pierde en el oro de sus ojos. El mundo se torna borroso a todo lo que no sea ella, los sonidos se apagan y no existe más que ese dorado y su piel bajo sus manos. Las palabras salen de su boca, nacidas del corazón, y repite, renovando aquel juramento de hace tantos años que un niño le declaró a una pequeña:

—Jamás nos separarán…

Y ambos saben que es absolutamente cierto. Ni la muerte podrá separarlos.

—Jamás nos separarán… —repite Kyoko, poniéndose de puntillas para cerrar su promesa con beso.

Siempre se volverán a encontrar.

**\- - FIN - -**

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**_Gracias, mil gracias, por todo su apoyo a esta historia. Sin ustedes, jamás se hubiera convertido en lo que es hoy._


End file.
